Daddy's Little Princess
by Curls4ever
Summary: It felt like she was drowning in those shining emerald eyes. 'A woman always has the option of saying no to the man, which is the reason for us asking permission. I am yours for the rest of the ball if you will have me.'- AU Lily, James, Sirius are alive.
1. Prelude

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

She had watched with sadness when her brother Ron and his friends had been congratulated by Dumbledore and McGonagall for their graduation. It should be her next year, but no, she had been stupid and believed the lies her boyfriend told her. Now she was sitting in the great hall with the rest of her family watching the first dance of the evening, only for the graduates. She had to leave Hogwarts after her fourth year, but even when she was sad about not being able to have this next year, she never regretted her decision.

The little girl in her lap was her pride and joy, she loved her more than anything. Michael her ex-boyfriend had told her he loved her and she young and naïve had given him her virginity, it was short and painful, he had barely finished when he redid his pants and left. Six weeks later she had fainted in potions class only to wake up in the hospital wing, her parents sitting next to her bed.

Her whole world had crumbled down upon her when Poppy told her and her parents that she was pregnant. Crying in her mother's arms she told them what happened, her dad hugged her tightly. Telling her that everything was going to be okay and than he left, to hunt down the little bastard who dared to hurt his baby girl.

He returned two hours later and told her, that he refused any participation in this and that he didn't believe for one second the child to be his, she thought her father had only told her the basics to keep her from getting hurt more, but she didn't know for sure.

She was able to finish the year, because her precious daughter was born a week after school was over.

She had been scared that the baby would look like the sire, but thankfully the opposite had been the case. Everyone of her brothers always joked about how she was the clone of her mother, red-golden hair and big brown trusting eyes, although her own had lost that trust. She had written to her classmates but they quickly lost interest in her, news about her daughter and life at the burrow wasn't as fascinating as the school gossip, only Luna hadn't abandoned her and Ron's best friend Hermione, who had spent part of her summer with them became a good friend over time.

Ron's other best friend was Harry, heir to the Potters, but she had never met him. After his first year and Voldemort attacking the school to kill him and if rumour was true Neville as well, the Potters and Longbottoms had removed the boys from school. The papers were having a blast, printing about the way Lords Potter and Longbottom had shouted at Dumbledore being totally incompetent to protect the children in school. Since then the school governors had kept a tight leash on him and the teachers he hired.

They had to have an O or E in the NEWT's of the subject they wanted to teach and prove that they could work with children. The both heirs returned to take their NEWT's at school though, but the parents came along as well, after the disaster with a ministry witch in Ron's fifth year, she had used a Blood-Quill for detention, she was replaced with Prof. Lupin. He was so popular that the students were collecting signatures demanding his return next year.

He did along with Sirius Black, ex-Auror and school governor, Lupin was teaching first till fifth-years and Black the sixth and seventh-years. Lady Potter was teaching Potions first and second-years, relieving her friend Snape from that exhausting task. Lady Longbottom was helping in the hospital wing. Their husbands working from the castle on their business along with protecting their families.

Over the last two years the war was getting worse, the attacks getting closer together and more violent. Many families were seeking shelter in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

She had to smile to herself, for only having three friends in Hogwarts she was perfectly informed. With more and more of her friends leaving her, Ron, Hermione and Luna had took it upon themselves to inform her of every little detail happening here.

She readjusted her daughter in her lap, trying to not hear the whispers or see the pointing fingers in her direction. She knew what they thought about her, her brothers had been in detention every other week for hexes and punches against Michael and some others who had happily sprouted rumours and called her names.

They all believed her to be easy and a slut, trying and failing to trap a remotely rich wizard in marriage, so she wouldn't need to study and work. They didn't know that she was studying when her daughter was playing or sleeping or that her parents and brothers were teaching her, she had taken the OWL's at the ministry like all home-schooled children. She even had a part-time job in Diagon Alley, till the shop had closed down because the owner had fled the country with his Muggle-born spouse.

She watched Ron twirl Hermione around and little Gwen was rocking in her lap to the music, a big smile on her chubby face. She kissed her fiery curls and her daughter graced her with a little giggle.

Last week had been an attack on the Muggle village near the the burrow and now her family was staying at Hogwarts as well, her parents had told her it was easier this way, because after her brothers had joined the order of the phoenix her parents had as well. Most of the resistance was stationed here, but she knew that the truth was that her daughter was unfortunately not a pure-blood. Out of all members from her rather large family, her little girl was the one who was in the most danger. She could barely contain the shudder at the thought.

Even tonight she could feel the underlying fear. The Potters and Longbottoms were nowhere to be seen all day, she had been looking forward to it. Ron had promised to finally introduce her, but even he had no idea where they were, only that their had been an attack somewhere in Wales and they had left shortly after they got the news.

To most it was incomprehensible why two seventeen-olds were going, but they were the most skilled fighters the light side had. Something that made the dark side want to kill them even more. Ron was completely devoted to his Captain, as he called him sometimes, even if they only had spent first, sixth and seventh year together along with letters in the time between, according to him Harry was like a brother. That is why she wasn't surprised that he turned to look at the door every five minutes.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	2. First Meeting

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>First Meeting<p>

June 30th

She watched as Ron dipped Hermione to the last tunes of the song and a new one started, a few new couples joining them now.

She never heard the doors open due to the loud music, but she heard the little gasp of her daughter.

''What is it, honey?'' She asked quietly near her ear.

''Mummy, a king, 'ook.'' She pointed her little finger towards the door.

Nine people stood in the open door and more and more of the occupants of the great hall turned and looked at them.

Her eyes traveled over them, lingering for a moment on the young woman on the left. She had bright pink hair, short and spiked. She was holding hands with a man, she recognized from the photos in the papers as Remus Lupin. Next came the tall Lord Black, his dark hair shining in the candle light. He was talking to the man on his right. He was only a bit shorter with black tousled hair and round glasses, although his robes were crinkled and torn he held himself like a Lord would. Potter.  
>On the right outside stood a red-haired woman who was leaning in to hear what her companion was saying. She had a round face and her eyes were roaming the hall, all the while talking to the red-haired woman. The women were a bit hidden by shadows, so she could only guess that this were the Ladys. Next came Lord Longbottom who was silently watching the crowd. The young man on his left was talking to the man in the middle.<p>

The one her daughter had pointed to.  
>All nine had without a doubt expensive clothes on, even if they were ripped and dirty from the obvious fight. The tall raven-haired man had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, strands escaping it, framing his chiselled jaw. Bright verdant eyes sparkling in the firelight. Unlike his father he wore no glasses. He was the only one without robes, he had a tight black shirt under a worn leather jacket, faded dark blue jeans and thick basilisk-hide boots. He had his hands leisurly put in his pant pockets.<p>

She could already see the girls fawning and drooling over him. She would guess that he was an arrogant snob, a rich pureblood but in every letter and conversation she had with Ron, he said different.

Her daughter had been raised with all kind of stories growing up. Magic and Muggle. In many of these the hero or king wasn't wearing crowns or armour. Her favourite story was one that Charlie gave her for christmas 'Eragon', she probably thought he was one of the dragon-riders.

Ron had stopped dancing and went over to greet his friend, they hugged each other. Hermione had gone over with him and they greeted each other as well as Neville.

Ron pointed over his shoulder to where Ginny and her family were sitting. Harry nodded and turned to his father, after a few words they separated and the four made their way over. She felt nervous all of a sudden, berating herself in the next second for acting so childish.

''Mummy, he come.'' Her little girl was bouncing in her lap.

''Shh, honey, keep still.'' She tried to calm her.

They had reached them now. ''Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley it is nice to see you again, the same to you of course.'' He said in a deep velvety voice, shaking her fathers hand, giving a handkiss to her mother and nodding to her brothers, all the while wearing a friendly truthful smile. Neville repeated the polite greetings. Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him over. ''Come on, it is time you meet my favourite sister.'' He gave a short laugh. ''I was under the impression you only had one.''

Ron waved his hand dismissively. ''Details, details. Ginny this is my best mate Harry, Harry my little sister.'' Grr, did he need to say little. Stupid Ron. She stood up and put Gwen on her hip.

''It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley.'' He extended his hand, so she did the same, with the intent to shake his hand, put he had other plans. He gave her a handkiss to her absolute shock. She was blinking her eyes rapidly, no one had shown her this politeness since she became an unwed mother. He nudged Ron while Neville greeted her with the same courtesy but with a slight nod of his head. When Ron only looked confused at Harry at being poked, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Gwen giggled in her bell-like voice. ''Since your uncle is incapable, I am Harry and you are?''

''Me Gwen.'' She said clear but quiet. ''A pleasure.'' He wiggled his fingers and a second later there was a white lily in his hands, he gave it to her. ''Oooo, dank yuu.''

With a jolt she realised that she hadn't said a word yet. Great, she acted completely like a fool.

She cleared her throat and tried to fight her blush. ''The pleasure is all mine.'' As answer he smiled at her. There was snickering in the background, her twin brothers no doubt, enjoying the fact that she made a fool af herself. He turned around, so she did the same. Fred and George were pointing at her, urgh.

''Fred, George looks like you are healthy again, how delightful.'' There was mischief dancing in his eyes.

''What do you mean, Mr. Potter?'' Her mother asked polite but with an edge to her voice that promised trouble for her children. ''Oh, don't you know?'' He asked cheerfully, ignoring the frantic waving of the twins. ''The two got themselves into a tight spot last month, testing a new product. Something about boils in certain important areas.'' Mollys eyes grew wide and she rounded on them, mindful of the place where they were. Harry winked at her, she couldn't help but smile gratefully at him.

A new song began. ''Ron, that is one of my favourites, can we dance?'' Hermione asked with pleading eyes, her brother sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes at Harry, mouthing the word 'woman'. He took her hand and they left.

Harry chuckled deep, before he catched her eyes again. ''Would you grace me with the honour of dancing with you?'' No, no, nooo. Guys are bad, keep away from them. Even if they are nice and polite and handsome and oh god. Especially then. ''She would love to, come on Gwenny come to your Granny, Mummy wants to dance.'' Her daughter wriggled in her arms, so she let her down and she went into the open arms of her mother.

She couldn't believe that her mother had answered for her like that, just because she wasn't quite seventeen for another few weeks.

''Ginny, it is very unpolite to let Mr. Potter wait.'' Her tone was getting sharper and she was right, a Lord Heir had asked her to dance, every pureblood girls dream come true. She looked back into his eyes and nodded. He smiled a little crooked smile, but then he turned to her daughter. ''Can you do me a favour, princess?''

''Yeah.'' She breathed and nodded excitingly. He smiled again and shrugged out of his leather jacket. ''Can you hold that, while I dance with your mummy?''

''Kay, Hawwy.'' He gave her the jacket and turned back to her, smiling he took her hand and lead her on the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>Enjoy.<p>

ps: A new Outtake is up.


	3. Lady's Choice

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Lady's Choice<p>

He layed his right hand on her waist and took her right in his left and they started twirling in circles. She avoided his gaze and looked around the room, she could see her ex-classmates whispering, she sighed. Harrys hand left hers and he turned her chin gently to him. It felt like she was drowning in those shining emerald eyes. ''Ignore them, they are just jealous.''

She nodded and closed her eyes for a second. ''Right, I can do that.''

''Wonderful.'' He grinned and gave her a big twirl, she gave a little shriek of surprise, before she was twirled back in, she laughed heartily. ''Thanks, I guess I needed that.''

''You are welcome.''

She let herself be swept away over the dancefloor. ''Can I ask you a question?''

''Certainly.''

''Why me? You could have asked any other girl.''

''True. But I asked you, in the good hope you wouldn't say no.''

She looked incrediously at him. ''Of course I can't say no, you are from an old House.''

''That is completely irrelevant. A woman always has the option of saying no to the man, which is the reason for us asking permission. I am yours for the rest of the ball if you will have me.'' She shook her head. ''You don't mean that, you are just trying to sweet talk me.'' She bit her lip, her mother would be going nuts, if she ever found out how she was talking to the future Head of House Potter. He only chuckled, which did nothing good for her emotions. ''Maybe you should have a little talk with my parents, I'm sure it would be enlightening for you.''

''No, please, I didn't mean to insult you, I just don't trust men- I mean- I -''

''I apologize, I didn't want to scare you. I realize I probably didn't make myself clear, what I wanted to say is that my father asked my mother out, exactly 947 times. She said no every single time from half way during fourth year up to seventh.'' She gaped at him and he smiled once again. The song came to an end and he pulled her close. ''When he asked for the 948 time, she said yes.'' Before she could say something, a blond girl had come over and interrupted.

''Lord Heir Potter can I have the next dance?'' She asked with fluttering lashes and a little curtsey. Harry turned a tiny bit in her direction but let his hand linger on her waist. ''Miss Greengrass I'm afraid I promised myself to Miss Weasley already, I am only waiting for her affirmation.'' The blond looked shocked and other couples who had started to dance to the new song stopped to look at the three people talking in the middle of the dancefloor.

She looked from the glaring blond to Harry who was looking right at her, as if he didn't saw the nosy people around, she thought about how nice he was to Gwen and how polite, the first to ever treat the both of them like that, apart from her family. Everyone sneared at her and looked with dislike at her bastard child, but not him, he was exactly like Ron told her all the time.

''Yes.''

She didn't thought he could smile more than he already did, but his smile grew.

''Miss Greengrass if you would excuse us.'' He gave a short nod and pulled her back in for the slow dance that was just starting. Did they really spent a whole song just standing there, had she kept him waiting for so long?

She could see the blond storming of to her friends, who waited at the edge of the dancefloor, sitting at a table. She reached them and the talking started along with evil glares heading straight her way. Doing it on purpose or not put Harry choose that moment to change their position and she now faced her family. She could see her little girl bouncing up and down next to her mother, holding Harrys jacket like the most precious plushie she had. Her mother caught her gaze and gave her a smile, totally happy for her. For the past weeks she had tried to get Ginny to go out with someone, afraid that her daughter would become a hermit.

They danced for another two songs before going back to their table to grab a drink. ''What do you like?''

''Just a butterbeer for me.''

''Got it and you little one? You deserve a treat for keeping my jacket safe.''

''Gwen too.'' He raised his eyebrow and looked at Ginny. ''Just a pumpkin juice.'' Gwen pouted but stayed silent. ''Be back in a second.'' He and Ron left to get the drinks. Hermione rushed over. ''Well, how did it go, do you like him?'' She must have gone temporarily insane or she was already drunk to ask a question like that in front of her whole family. ''Hermione!'' She seethed. ''What?'' Someone please remind her why they were friends.

''Here we are.'' Harry handed her the drink, he had chosen the same for himself. He put the juice on the table so her mother could help Gwen.

''So when do you reckon it is safe to leave?'' Ron asked Harry. He let his eyes wander over the crowd. ''Another hour give or take.'' Ron nodded and even Hermione seemed to understand. ''Sorry?'' She asked. ''Oh I beg your pardon, Ron was talking about another less formal party, it is in a different part of the castle. You may have noticed my family slipping out during the next to last song.''

''Ehm, no I didn't, sorry.'' He laughed softly. ''Of course your family got an invitation by now.''

''We did?''

''Certainly, the question is if you are going to join us?''

''Yes, we will.'' It was her father who answered.

The hour was up surprisingly fast and then Harry bowed in front of her giving her another handkiss, said goodbye and left with a little wink.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	4. The Real Party

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>The Real Party<p>

She couldn't help it but without him she felt lost, had she understood him wrong, what about the other party, but then again he only promised her this ball not the party. Her mother put her arm around her shoulder. ''Come on, time to leave quietly, make it look like you are sleepy and ready to retire for tonight.''

She knew better than to ask questions now and nodded silently. Her brothers had already left, when she had no idea. She took her daughters hand and left with her parents. They went to their own quarters in the normally unused part of the castle. Once inside her mother turned to her.

''Sorry for that, but the headmaster has no idea about this little get together. It still is slightly tense between the Potters and him. We are using the inter-Hogwarts-Floo. Come on, I go first you send Gwen through, then you and your father will be the last.''  
>''Okay, mum.''<p>

When she came out of the Floo she found herself in a room with many fires burning in the grates along the far wall and a high ceiling with glittering chandeliers. There were already people dancing in the middle of the floor. The music was very different from the official dances at the ball.

Ron came over. ''Hey, Ginny listen Harrys not here.'' He is not here, but then again he only said he wanted to be with her for the ball, not more. ''He got hold up, his ex-girlfriend ambushed him on our way here, Romilda Vane you may remember her.''

''Yeah, I do what did she want?''

''Stupid girl tries to chuck her kid of on Harry.'' Her eyes grew wide. ''Ron, he-''

''No, no, don't jump to conclusions, when he broke it of, she was cheating on him for some time with a Slytherin and they hadn't had sex for weeks besides Harry knows how to cast a contraceptive charm on himself, learn it from his mother and she has a charms mastery.'' She looked at her brother, she knew he wasn't lying, but that was a lot to take in. ''His mum?'' Ron chuckled.

''They are very close, closer than he and his dad. According to him they tell each other everything.''

''Why are you telling me all this, we just met today and danced for a bit.'' She refused to acknowledge the little jolt in her stomach when ever she thought about him, men ment trouble. Ron sighed and answered slowly. ''Ginny, don't you think it is time to start dating again, your nearly seventeen, you should be out there having fun, mingle for a bit. You are not the only one who got hurt in her life, hell, he gets hurt right now, but that doesn't mean you should end as lonely spingster.''

She snorted at that. ''Don't think that's possibly, I have a daughter remember?''

''One time nearly three years ago doesn't count, all I'm asking is for you to give it, give him a chance, even if it is not meant to be, at least you gain a good friend.'' She nodded. ''Okay. What did you mean when you said he gets hurt right now?''

''Harry is a family man, he loves children and to hear her saying that this kid is his, when it definitely is not, well that hurts like a bitch.''

''I don't think he will like that you are telling me so much about him.''

''Oh don't worry about it, sis, I know what I'm allowed to say about my captain and what is his story to tell you.'' He gave her a one-armed hug, whispering ''I love you.'' In her ear and vanished in the dancing crowd.

''Mummy?'' She looked down to see her daughters big shiny eyes staring at her with innocence and curiosity. ''Yes? What do you want?''

''Hawwy be Daddy?'' What? How did she come up with that one. ''No, honey, Harry is not your Daddy.'' She looked broken-hearted and pouted. ''Why? Evewyone has Daddy, I want a Daddy.'' She sniffed and big tears were rolling down her cheeks. Ginny had no idea how to respond to that so she simply took the little girl in her arms and rocked slightly to the music. Gwen calmed down but still looked crestfallen.

''Sorry, I'm late.'' She turned around when she had heard the smooth sound of his voice. He looked a bit like Gwen did a few moments ago, only with the absence of tears. That thought made her stomach do somersaults. His eyes roamed over the way she held her daughter and then he looked at Gwen closely. ''Gwen, what do you say to a delicious chocolate pudding?'' Her head shot up, from where it had rested against her shoulder and she nodded her head so fast that her curls were bouncing up and down.

''You too, right?''

''I'm not really a chocolate fan.''

''Sweet godric, that's possible?'' He said mock shocked and Gwen giggled. He leaned closer and after looking around to see if people were listening in, he said in a very secretive voice. ''Don't ever let my Uncle Remus hear you saying that, or else...'' Gwen gasped and hugged her Mummy tighter. ''Mummy not say. Gwen pwomise.'' He left quickly to get the dessert. Ginny went over to one of the square tables that stood on one side of the room. She had just said down when Harry came back.

''So two lovely sweet milk-chocolate puddings.'' He announced cheerily. ''Yippie.''

''And one plain poor strawberry pudding.'' He sounded like he was reading todays weather report. Gwen giggled again maybe she should keep him around just to hear more happy sounds from her little girl. She had been more down lately, ever since they had to limit the outside activities round the burrow and now here in Hogwarts.

They ate the pudding in silence, Ginny always loved strawberry the most and after wondering how he could be so lucky to guess right, she remembered her very talkative brother.

''Mummy, Gwen done.'' Ginny grabbed a napkin and cleaned the wiggling toddler up.

''Want to go and play with the other kids? I'm sure you will like Rose.'' Gwen nodded and skipped around the table, she stood infront of Harry and when he stood up, she grabbed his hand happily. ''Great, this way.'' Harry motioned over to a secluded corner. Ginny walked behind them, so she took the time to observe.

Her little girl seemed fascinated with Harrys big hand, she was examining the long fingers, holding her small hand next to it, to see the difference. She turned her head and smiled back at her. Only did that nothing for calmness, that smile was way to much like the twins. Gwen looked back to Harry and snuggled closer. ''Tired, Princess?'' She nodded, trying to hide her smile. He picked her up and carried her the last few steps.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	5. Meet the Potters

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Meet the Potters<p>

They reached the corner and Harry put Gwen back down, she pouted a bit when she had to leave the warm embrace. ''Rosie, can you come here?'' A small red-haired girl came over. ''Hello.'' She chirped happily. ''Rose meet Gwen, Gwen this is Rose, she is four already.''

''Come on, let's play.'' Rose tucked on her hand and they both left towards the little mountain of plushies and dolls.

Harry turned back to her. ''Mum put semi-silencing spells on this part, so they don't hear the loud music and two elves are looking after them. So no need to worry.''

''Who said that I'm worried.'' He took her hand in his and lead her back to the middle of the room. ''You are a mother, it's part of your job to worry.'' He said with a small smile.

''Harry!'' They turned around and saw a red-haired woman finishing her talk with Moody and walk towards them. She stopped infront of the two and Harry leaned down to kiss her cheek. ''Well, introduce me young man, where are your manners.'' The smile she wore on her still youthful face was exactly the same Harry wore when he had tattled on the twins. ''I believe Dad borrowed them last week for your candle light dinner, he never returned them.'' His mother laughed quietly but poked his side as well. ''Mum this is Ginevra, youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ginny meet my mother Lady Lily Marie Potter.''

She held her hand out and Ginny shook it with a small courtsey, to her complete horror Harry's mother began laughing. ''Mum, you are confusing her.''

''Oh, I'm sorry dear, but I just find this whole Lady Business a bit over the top. I'm muggle-born and because of that I never stopped feeling utterly silly when someone treats me like the queen.''

''I'm sorry, Lady Potter.''

''Aww, there you go again, call me Lily or I promise to call you Ginevra in revenge.'' Again she was shocked to see the teasing smile from the two. ''No, everything but that dreaded name.'' She answered, going along with the joking. ''That's a deal. Harry, have you seen Rosie?''

It took him a second to realize his mother had asked a question. ''Sorry, she is playing in the kiddies corner with Teddy and Gwen.'' Shit, now she would find out about her daughter and then she would tell her to stay far away from her son. ''I know Teddy, but who is Gwen?''

''You'll love her, she is the cutest girl ever, besides Rosie of course. They both hit it off immedietly. Gwen is what, two?'' He had turned to look at her. She swallowed hard and forcing a smile she answered. ''She'll turn two in just a couple of days. Gwen is my daughter.'' She couldn't keep the pride out of her voice or the defiance. ''That's good to know, Rosie never had much kids to play with, Harry had Neville.'' That was all she said. Did she really want their daughters to become friends? Her thoughts were interrupted because of the arrival of a slightly older version of Harry.

''Harry, stop standing around, go and have some fun. Hello, I am James Potter, the one and only. Don't say anything, I know my good looks are leaving you speechless.'' She simply stared at him. ''You better deflate your ego, Mr.'' Lily Potter looked sternly at her husband.

''Physically impossible, Lily. He never really managed, apart from the bit in school.'' Sirius Black had joined them as well. He gave a short nod as he looked over at her. Harry squeazed her hand discreetly.

''Is this pick-on-James-day?''  
>''No, dear, come on Mr. 947, lets mingle.'' She dragged him of to the dancefloor. Ginny chuckled along with the two men. Unfortunately that draw the attention of the older man.<p>

''Mmh, may I inquire how it comes that you can enjoy a family joke?'' She looked confused at him, before realizing that most likely only a few people knew the exact number of times James had asked Lily out.

''Sirius.'' Harrys tone had a slight edge to it.

''That's exactly what I thought, serious, thats what it is. Well, Miss Weasley, I'm sure we will meet again.'' He left and Harry let out a deep sigh.

''I apologize for my family. They are rather exceptional.'' He began to walk again to the dancefloor. ''Yeah, I noticed, your Mum is really nice, she reminds me of you.''

''Careful, that sounds like a compliment for me. My mother and I are probably the polar opposite of most purebloods. My father and godfather on the other hand, they were raised to be Lords. Despite that however, you should treat the both with the same awareness you give your twin brothers.''

They started dancing, a lot less formal then before. But even without a direct step sequence, she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. He definitely knew how to move his body and lead her over the floor. Being so close she noticed that he had changed his clothes, to a dark blue shirt the first few buttons undone, a silver necklace glinting in the light, and black trousers.

She wasn't really aware that her hand had reached out to touch the necklace till she felt the metal in her hand. His hand joined her before she could draw back. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...''

''Don't worry, but please don't ask.'' She nodded her head, she was curious as to why he had two rings dangling on the chain, rings that looked like old wedding bands. After the song he walked her back to the table, they had claimed as theirs.

''If you get tired of me, just say a word and I'll set you free.'' She said, worrying that he missed joking with his friends or dancing with someone else.

''Sorry, but thats not happening, Ron talked so much about you, it feels like I know you longer then just today. I wanted to meet you for a long time.'' He admitted, looking sheepish. ''Really?'' He nodded.

''Harry!'' ''Hawwy!'' Rose and Gwen where running towards them. Gwen climbed in her mothers lap. ''Teddy blue baby, Mummy.'' She was utterly lost now. Blue baby? Harry picked Rose up and she happily snuggled against him. ''She means that Teddy has blue hair, he is a metamorphmagus like his mum, the one with the pink hair.'' Oh, well that explains that.

Rose began to tell Harry all the things they had played so far, while Harry listened with rapt attention and stroked her hair. Gwen looked over at the two and she could swear she heard her little daughter growl quietly. What now? They had been so friendly till just now.

''Rosie, come on time for bed.'' Her mother called. ''Ugh, wanna come with me, Gwen? Mummy won't mind if we have a sleepover.'' ''NO!'' She turned away from her. Rose looked teary at Gwens loud outburst. She kissed Harry goodnight and shuffled over to her mother. Harry looked as confused as Ginny felt.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	6. Invitation

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Invitation<p>

''Looks like she is starting the terrible twos a week early.'' Harry said pointing at Gwen.  
>Ginny groaned. ''Mum warned me about that, saying that my well behaving daughter would change into a little minx soon.''<p>

''Most likely, yes. I remember Rosie being two, don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, but that time I was close to giving up.'' Gwen had moved a bit when he mentioned Rosie. ''You must have spent a lot of time with her then, do you have any more siblings?''

''No, only me and Rosie and yes if I wasn't locked up because of training or learning, I was with her. So what is your theory?''  
>''My theory?''<br>''Mmh, why Ron never told you about Rose, why there is this big age difference between me and my sister.''

''Sissy?'' Gwen looked at Harry confused. He nodded. ''Rosie is my sister.'' It was quite funny how her eyes grew as big as saucers.

''Rosie your sissy, not baby?''

''Yes, I don't have a child.'' Gwen clapped her hands happily and climbed down from her mothers lap and toddled over to Harry. ''Up!'' Harry gave Ginny a smile and did as he was ordered by the little witch. Gwen made herself comfy in his lap and gave him the biggest smile.

''Gwen be your baby. You be Gwens Daddy.'' She nodded to herself, quite happy with her idea. Oh no, why did she have to say that, she could already see Harry running for the hills, screaming.

Harry chuckled. ''It's not that easy, Princess. Something like that needs lots and lots of time.''  
>''How long?''<br>''You have to be at least three years old.'' He showed her three fingers.

''Mummy? How old Gwen?''  
>''You are only one.'' She shook her little head, one lonely tear escaping. ''It's time for bed. Honey, you are tired. She slept in late and took a nap, but still.'' Ginny got up and took her daughter from him.<p>

''We talk again tomorrow?'' He asked. ''Yes, I think I would like that.'' He escorted her to the Floo. ''Thanks for the entertaining evening, Miss Weasley, I'll look forward to the next meeting.'' He gave her a handkiss. ''Same here. Good night.'' She looked at her daughter, to remind her of her manners, but she was already asleep.

''Goodnight, sweet dreams.'' She smiled at him and left. She went through her nighttime routine almost in trance, thinking about the day and the many things that had happened. Gwen was tucked in and she went to bed herself. She had problems falling asleep, her mind was too busy, so she turned around in bed for an hour, till sleep finally came.

~~oo00OO00oo~~

July 1st

''Mummy wake up.'' She turned around, hiding underneath the comforter. ''Humpf, Mummy!''

''Go back to sleep.'' Ginny mumbled. ''But Mummy, Hawwy is here.'' Harry? Oh, fucking Merlin. She shot up from the bed, unfortunately she was too fast and fell of the bed. Her daughter was giggling like mad when her mother walked in.

''Ginny? Get up from the floor, I have breakfast ready. Come on Gwen, thank you for waking your mother up, let her get dressed.'' She rubbed her sore bum and then remembered why she was sitting on the floor in the first place. ''Mum, Gwen said that Harry is here.''

''Did she? You probably misunderstood her, of course Mr. Potter isn't here. It is six o'clock in the morning and he has more important things to do, honestly Ginny.'' They walked outside and Ginny dressed, cursing herself for reacting like a child just because of Harry. She joined her family in the small kitchen.

''Mum what is going to happen now? Are we just lazing around all day or is their work to do.''

''Well, today the students are leaving after breakfast, we will see about the rest of the summer, most likely the only help we can give is in the hospital wing. There are more and more injuries, during the confrontations.'' Her mother looked a bit uneasy, she didn't have to ask why, her brothers would ride on the train to protect the students in case Voldemort had planned an attack.

''Alright, clean up, the order meets for a last minute meeting.'' Her father walked in and pulled her aside. ''Ginny, we need to talk.''

''What about, Dad?''

''I was asked for a few private words by Lord Potter.'' He watched her face carefully. ''It came to his attention that you spent quite a lot of time with his son, yesterday.'' She dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded. She knew it would happen, the Potters just were too nice to say it to her face, they told her father to keep her away.

''Ginny, Lord Potter asked me to remind you of the consequences this could have. The Potters are a high risk family, they are closely monitored by the dark side as well as the journalist, if you going to keep this friendship it goes along with a lot of publicity.'' She had got a little taste of that already, but then again she knew what they were thinking anyway, would it make much difference? Her daughter loved him already, keeping her away was impossible.

She locked eyes with her father and he could see the determination. ''Alright, well then Mr. Potter invited you to the meeting.'' She blinked at her father. ''But I'm underage, surely Mum will forbid it.''

''Actually dear, if Mr. Potter invited you, there is not much I can do against it. You know there will be no missions for you.'' Molly said, while zipping up the light summer jacket she had dressed Gwen in, the castle was always quite cool inside even during summer.

Her father was leading the way and soon she found herself in a corridor two floors down. They entered a room on the left side. It looked like an unused classroom, the tables were arranged as a big o. That way the people sitting down could see each other perfectly. She sat next to her brothers who were sitting together with their spouses on the right side of the room. She sat down and greeted her family.

''What about Gwen?'' She asked Bill and Charlie who were the closest.

''The other two kids are over there.''

''See the painted corner over there?''

''Rosie!'' Her daughter screamed happily and ran over without a glance back.

''Thats taken care of then.'' Percy said dryly and the twins turned to her.

''How was your evening, by the way?''

''You looked quite happy in young Mr. Potters arms.''

''Shut it, Messrs. Blister and Blain.'' That shut them up, because her other brothers got the giggles.

A whistle sounded and their attention was drawn to the one person standing at the table in front of the window.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	7. The Order

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>The Order<p>

Harry was standing and began the meeting. ''Okay, guys, lets keep this short. We will discuss todays plans, the train leaves at eleven and, yes Alastor?''

''Who is the newbie and why is she here?'' The old auror asked, staring suspiciously at Ginny, who became the center of attention.

''Miss Weasley is here on my personal invitation, Alastor.'' James Potter answered in a calm voice.

''Isn't she a bit young? Since when do we take kids in?''

Great, now they were fighting over her.

''Enough, unless you need a magical ear to go along with your eye, you heard my father. Miss Weasley is here and she will stay here. She has the right to get the same information as her family, her parents and her brothers along with her sister-in-laws are members. Like every mother with a child under seven she will not partake in any missions or attacks.'' That confused her a bit.

He was just about to continue when his godfather interrupted. ''Looks to me like Miss Weasley has a question.'' He said smirking at her. Harry looked over at her. ''Ginny?''

She swallowed when everyone once again looked at her. ''It's just that, I mean weren't you just yesterday fighting in Wales, all nine of you.''

The pink-haired witch laughed. ''She is smart, I like her already.''

''Maybe, but she still has to learn a lot, she jumps to conclusions way to quickly.'' Lord Longbottom said, while studying her closely.

Harry took over. ''What you saw, was us entering the hall together, that doesn't equal us fighting together.''

''But you all looked like you just came from the battlefield.'' Neville gave a short humorless laugh. ''You clearly never saw someone return from a battlefield. We came from the hospital wing, where these talented ladies put us together again.''

Harry finished. ''So you see, the rule for mothers work even for Lily and Tonks. No exceptions.''

He went back to his notes, but stopped again when he heard the slight hostile murmurs, it was said quietly, but some people were clearly against him.

''If you have a problem with me leading this meeting or my decision, grow a pair of balls and tell so upfront, don't whisper like a scared toddler in your neighbours ears.'' Most people gave pleased nods or fell silent in shame, only one guy stood up. ''Yes, Mr. McLaggen?''

''I think you are to full of yourself, you shouldn't be our leader.''

''Oh please, you are only sore that Harry didn't let you play for the house-team.'' Ron said venomous.

''It is your right to think like that, we will settle this after the train has savely arrived in London. So, let's not waste anymore time. Since many high risk familys are already setting up their quarters here, the train will be shorter then last year. The shorter, the better to protect. To confuse the Death Eaters, if they will attack, we will charm the end of the train.''

Lily took over at this. ''I will along with Filius wave glamour charms, that will make them believe the train is as long as ever. They will hold till London, you have my word, no spell can undo them, unless I do the counterspell.''

''Every carriage we can spare will give us ten minutes. That way we can reduce the travel time and the danger. Sirius will be with the train driver up front. Remus will be in London on a lookout. I want Bill and Charlie at the train station along with Hagrid, make sure the boarding goes smoothly and quick. Fred, George you will deal with the snack trolley, keep the kids well fed and happy. We don't need them scared. Ron, Hermione you will patrol the corridors. Enjoy your last day as Head Students. Molly, Arthur, Lily, Alice you will walk around the castle, break up any fights that might come up. We have a big supply of hangover potion, you might need it after last night, since one of the ravenclaws spiked the punch. Tonks you will stay in the great hall, oversee the breakfast. Look for anything unusual. You know the familys I speak of. Neville, you and I will stay in the last carriage, if they want to come aboard, it will be there. Kingsley, Frank, take ten volunteers you will be on brooms making sure the road is unblocked.''

Everyone nodded when given a task. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver signed up for the flying squad. ''Alastor, what did Dumbledore ordered you to do?''

''He wants me to overlook the boarding, that's it, he doesn't believe in an attack.'' There were murmurs. ''Fine, you will do as he said and be on call. The chance for an attack is fifty-fifty. We won't take any chances, especially not since these are innocent kids.''

The fire in his eyes burnt high and you could practically hear the compassion in his voice.

''Last but not least, before you go, make a stop at the potion station over there.'' He pointed to a big table to his right. ''Alice and Lily will look through your first aid potion kit, to make sure they are up to date and replace the ones who are expired. I won't loose one of you, because your Blood-Replenishing Potion is empty. Any questions? Good, go to Alice and then get yourself a hearty breakfast. That is an order.''

The people got up one by one and after going to Alice or Lily left.

Ron came over and grinned. ''See, Harry is a great leader, don't you think?''

''Mmh, yeah. I'm a bit baffled by all this. Ron, you look out for yourself, don't you?'' She hated to sound so scared, but for the first time the reality of the war crashed down on her. She had never known about missions or direct face-offs with the enemy. Or maybe it was the fact that the happy, content smile she got so used to yesterday, was missing from Harrys handsome face.

''We will come back, all of us.'' Ron looked as severe as the rest of the crowd. She sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	8. Confrontations

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Confrontations<p>

She went over to the little girls, she saw Tonks pick up a little baby boy, who turned his haircolour to match his mum. She gave Ginny a roguish grin when she was walking by. ''Come on, Gwen, time to leave.''

''Okay, Mummy.'' She waved at Rose, who got up to find her own mum.

The two of them wandered slowly trough the halls of Hogwarts. She wasn't in any hurry, since they already had eaten breakfast. Gwen was skipping next to her, her eyes roaming the corridors, taking all in. She loved the paintings and the suits of armour.

She was walking past the ladies lavatory, when the door opened and to her immense horror Romilda Vane stepped out, looking a bit green.

''Oh Ginny, hello haven't seen you for a long time.''

She gritted her teeth. ''Well, you stopped all contact when I left school.''

''I was busy, surely you understand that. So thats her then.'' She stated the obvious.

Ginny refused to say anything back, but narrowed her eyes. ''Okay, listen I'm sorry for not writing, but you can forgive me, I mean we were best friends.''

Gwen was talking to an old lady in a big painting of some landscape. ''We were barely friends, not more. I don't think for one second about forgiving you. You were one of the first to point your finger at me, happily talking about me and my symptoms to everyone who would listen.''

''I was young.'' She snapped.

''You haven't changed, you want to be my friend because now everyone is giving you the cold shoulder.'' Ginny bit back.

''It's not my fault, Harry is such an ass. He should take responsibility. Not flirt with you all evening, he is mine.''

Before Ginny could argue back, they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned around and came face to face with Lily.

''Ginny.'' She said with a smile and a little nod of her head. Ginny returned the greeting. ''Lily, good morning.'' Romilda looked like she had swallowed a dozen lemons. Lilys eyes narrowed and she cleared her throat again. Romilda came out of her shock and blushed an ugly pink that didn't look good with the still slightly green teint.

''Good morning, Lady Potter.'' She tried a courtsey, but it only looked like she needed the loo badly. Gwen giggled next to Rosie.

''Morning, Miss Vane.'' Lily turned to Ginny once again, completely ignoring her. ''I was looking for you, Ginny, may I have five minutes of your time?'' Ginny nodded smiling, there was so much mischief dancing in Lilys eyes. She clearly enjoyed giving her a hard time. Lily wrapped one arm around her waist and lead the way down the corridor. Romilda looked ready to snap at that obvious show of affection.

Lily turned once more and called. ''Ladies, come on, don't linger.'' Rosie whispered in Gwens ear and both girls giggled. They stopped infront of Romilda and both performed a perfect courtsey in tandem. Giggling they ran past their mothers down the corridor.

''Loved to see her face. Never liked her much.'' Lily said quietly in her ear. ''But now, I'm not sad that she is one of the kids going home.'' They walked another corridor, the girls happily dancing around them. ''I trust you to find the way to the great hall on your own, I don't want to hear about any more problems.'' She said with a motherly tone.

''Mummy can I stay with Gwen and her mum, walking around is boring.'' Lily looked at Ginny.

''Do you think I'm not boring then?'' She asked teasingly. Rosie shook her head and her brown eyes were sparkling. ''Alright then.''

''Yeah!'' Both girls screamed happily. ''I come back when the train leaves.'' Lily kissed her daughter and ruffled the hair of both girls.

It was clearly not Ginnys day, because when she reached the great hall she walked right into Michael Corner, who was about to leave.

''Look where you going, ginger.'' He snarled, he stopped for a second when he realized who he was talking to. His eyes went to the two girls who had settled down on the bench next to Ginnys parents. It looked like Gwen was introducing her new friend to everyone. He looked back at Ginny.

''Never thought you would dare to show your face here again and you even brought the bastard.''

''If you know whats good for you, you stop talking now and leave.''

''Whats wrong, can't face the truth? But no matter how many lovers you serve, I will always remember that it was me who broke you in.'' He looked her over. ''I would probably enjoy you more now, the trouble with little virgins is that you are always so frigid.'' How could she ever been so blind? She was so pissed, she wanted to hex him so badly.

Suddenly the sun was gone and they both stood in shadows.

''Leave, before I show you what it really means to brake someone in.'' Ginny felt a shudder run down her spine, she looked up to see Harry standing there, towering over both of them. His eyes were fixed on Michael, glaring at him without blinking once, he stepped closer to Michael who was now standing completely in his shadow. ''Go.'' He growled dangerously. Michael gave a girly squeak and ran away, but not before the people leaving the hall could see and smell the little problem he had now staining his trousers.

''Are you alright?'' Harry asked quietly. She looked up ready to see the anger that was cursing through him just a second ago, but there was only tenderness and compassion shining in the emeralds. ''I'm fine. I'm used to it.'' He jerked his head irritated. ''Thats the problem, you shouldn't be.'' He walked over to Professor Flitwick, probably for last minute instructions.

She sat down next to Fleur, that way she could still watch him. God, acting like a stalker now. Great. ''Everything okay, Ginny? You look a bit down.'' ''Don't worry about me, everything is fine. What about you? Are you going to fight too?'' Fleur smiled and shook her head. ''Non, I will stay here in the castle. Can you keep a secret, mon frangine? Your brother and I are going to become parents. I'm only nine weeks along, we want to wait three more weeks, before telling everyone.''

Ginny hugged her and whispered. ''I'm so happy for you.''

''Me too.'' Fleur said glowing with happiness.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	9. The Waiting Game

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>The Waiting Game<p>

''Are we just going to wait all day? Thats going to be horrible.'' Ginny said morosely, when the people around her started to leave the hall in more and bigger groups.

''Thats all we can do.'' Fleur said and walked over to Bill, to give him one last hug. They exchanged a few whispered words and small kisses.

Ginny looked around to see other couples do the same, no one bothered about the audience.

The headmaster stood up at the head table. ''Attention. Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. The train will leave in an hour so I ask all students to make their way down to the train station. Now of you trot.'' He clapped his hands and said down again.

Seriously? That guy must have drugs in his lemon drops.

Half an hour later the great hall was nearly empty, most of the families had returned to their own living quarters. Even the teachers had left, happily chatting about the summer holidays. Molly and Tonks were restless, aimlessly walking around. Lily and Alice were in the hospital wing, prepared for any patients that might show up.

Ginny was trying to keep her focus on the playing girls, but she looked on her wristwatch every two minutes, cursing under her breath. She had never been a patient person, but this felt close to torture. Apart from Percy, who was at the ministry, all her brothers were out there, doing Merlin knows what.

She had convinced herself everything was going to be okay, it was just a few minutes past 3 pm, when Tonks jumped up from her seat, jostling her baby a bit in the progress. A bright light was coming through the window, stopping infront of her, it took shape as a big silvery dog.

''Train is under attack. Get ready.'' The voice was sharp, aware of the lurking danger.

Tonks whipped around, her hair turned black. ''Ginny take Teddy!''

''What?'' She looked confused at the offered baby.

''Take him, I need to help, Remus is out there.'' Tonks said frantically.

''Tonks, think about this clearly, you know the rules.'' Molly tried to make her see reason.

''Fuck the rules, thats my husband.'' Tonks whipped around to round on her.

''Oui, but my husband is out there too. You have to think about your son. What are you trying to do, make him an orphan?'' Fleur reminded her, stepping closer and stroking Teddys blue hair.

''I only want to make sure my husband stays alive, for our son.'' She sounded smaller now.

''You plan on risking your own life, as well as Remus at the same time. Teddy should be your main concern now. You are a mother, first and foremost. Being a wife or an auror has to take a big step back.'' Molly said sternly, but warmly. Tonks took a shuddering breath and sank down on the bench, cuddling little Teddy closer.

Ginny relaxed a tiny bit, Tonks reaction had scared her more then she liked to admit. Someone tucked on her sleeve. She turned to see Gwen and Rose standing close together looking worried at Tonks and back again at Ginny.

''Is Auntie Dora okay?'' Rose asked in a small voice. ''Yes, she is just a bit worried.'' She motioned them closer, so she could give them a reassuring hug.

''Is she worried about Uncle Remus? Where is he?'' Rose asked. Great, little clever girl. ''He is...he well-'' she had absolutely no idea how to explain this, without scaring them more then they already were.

''Ginny, listen you and Fleur stay here with the girls, keep an eye on Tonks. Your father is already on his way to help the fight, I go and see if I can help in the hospital wing, okay?'' She nodded, now her fear included her father as well as her brothers and their spouses. She thought about the meeting. Harry and Neville where in the last carriage, they were fighting now. She shuddered in fright. Harry said the death eaters would attack there first. She closed her eyes, this was just too much.

Ten minutes later Dumbledore walked in, talking to McGonagall. ''Albus, we have to help, Alastor send his patronus asking for reinforcements.''

''My dear Minerva, I'm sure our fighters have everything under control, they don't need us. It will only be a minor attack.'' Tonks hair turned a violent shade of violett, it looked like the only thing holding her back from ripping Dumbledores beard of was the infant in her arms.

She exchanged a worried look with Fleur and they struck up a game to keep the girls occupied. More and more persons were filling the hall, having heard about the attack from the wireless or the portraits.

It was an hour later which had felt like ten, when Molly walked back in.

''The fight is over now, Tonks can you give Teddy to Fleur?'' Tonks did as asked and hurried over to her. ''What happened? Where is Remus? Molly, answer me.'' Her hair was avoid of all colour now, like there was no emotion left.

''Dora, he was badly injured, the healers don't know if he will survive tonight. Come on, I take you there.'' Molly put her arms around her and lead her out. ''See Minerva, only one major injury, I'm sure he will be fine.'' McGonagall looked ready to kill.

''Uncle Remus?'' Rosies quivering voice was the only sound in the great hall. She looked around at the adults, tears glistening in her hazel eyes. They were spared from explaining anything though, because James Potter walked in. ''Daddy!'' Rose sprang up and raced over, when her father crouched down she jumped into his open arms. Clinging to him she sobbed on his shoulder. Gwen was to small to understand what was happening, but her friend was clearly very sad, so she climbed into her mothers lap for shelter.

Lord Potter looked at Dumbledore like he was a demon sent from hell.

''We will talk later about this, don't think for one measly second that you will get out of this with no consequences.'' His voice was dripping with venom. ''Come on, you shouldn't stay here.'' Ginny stood up and still holding her daughter followed him out. Fleur was walking silently next to her. To her great surprise, James Potter lead the way towards the hospital wing.

The sight that waited for them was the definition of chaos.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	10. Healing

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Healing<p>

It was a loud buzz of voices and sounds. It looked as if all the students and more from the train were here sitting on beds and helpers were putting up benches. Adults were running from kid to kid, handing out potions and instructions to keep them calm.

The smaller ones were crying for their mothers.

There was a lingering smell in the air that Ginny couldn't place.

''They set the train on fire.'' James said in a quiet voice to Ginny and Fleur. His eyes roaming over the students that were sitting close by, Madam Pomphrey was waving her wand over burns and scratches. ''Or more precisely fiend fire.''

Fleur gasped for breath. ''This way.'' He went through a door into a sidechamber.

''Bill!'' Fleur immedietly went over to her husband, who conjured a cot for Teddy and after Fleur put him down, he gathered his wife in his arms.

She looked around counting the redheads, when she had seen all of her family members walking around or sitting next to each other, she relaxed a bit. Bill was still reassuring Fleur.

Her mother was standing next to the bed in which Remus lay, eyes closed, face as white as the sheet. Tonks was sitting as close as possible without sitting on the bed, stroking his hair and hand.

Her hair was still colourless, but she wasn't crying anymore.

The room was earily quiet.

James sat next to Sirius and both focused on Rose, her eyes were fixed on Remus.

Emmeline Vance was healing the small burns on the twins arms.

The flying squad only had a few scratches, they hadn't been near the fire. Charlie and Bill looked unharmed or they had been healed already. Andromeda was healing Ron and Hermione, who sat on the same bed.

Ted Tonks, her husband, was attending to Alastor and Hagrid.

Her father came over and took Gwen in his arms. ''I sent a patronus to Percy, so he knows, he will probably work overtime today, but our family is unharmed.''

''Okay, your done, sweetheart.'' Lily said and draw Ginnys attention to the left side. Neville gave her a grin and kissed her cheek. ''Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I.''

''Neville. Just go, shoo.'' She playfully swatted at him. ''She is married, you dolt.'' Harry said in his smooth voice. He stood with his back to the wall, but without leaning on it. Although he looked fine, Ginny couldn't stop from looking him all over searching for injuries.

''Honey, you're next.'' Lilys voice was so soft, she nearly didn't catch it.

Harry walked over and the burning smell became stronger, he sat down and tried to take his leather jacket off, but hissed when he moved his shoulder to much.

''Okay, Neville can you help him?'' He nodded and quickly walked over. ''Come on, mate. Want to do it fast or slow?''

''Fast of course and next time you strip me down I want a date first.''

''Yeah, whatever.'' Without warning he ripped the jacket off.

''Oh shit, you fucking idiot.'' He was breathing sharply, his knuckles turning white from holding the bedspread so tightly. ''Oops.''

''That wasn't necessary boys, we have kids in the room.'' Lily said while walking around the bed to see his backside. She looked at it and wiped away the tears before going back to work. ''We still have to get your shirt off or what is left of it.''

Neville put the jacket on the bed, it looked like only the arms were still intact, she shuddered to think what he would look like if he hadn't worn the thick material. Alice came over and offered Harry a potion, but he only shook his head. ''Took one already, twenty minutes ago.''

''Did it help?'' He only hummed as answer. ''Harry.''

''Yes, mum. A bit.'' He added. She shook her head. ''Why do you always end up like this? Can't you try to get more distance between you and your enemy.''

''He had no choice, Lils.'' His father said. His mother was now cutting up his shirt at his front and the side, so she could remove the most of it. Even with all the chaos around, her eyes wandered over his broad shoulders, black tresses on his chest surrounding dark skinned nipples. A perfectly sculptered six pack, where a trail of more raven curls let the way down to...

''Nonsense, you always have a choice.'' Lilys voice ripped her out of her daydream. ''You will be on rest for at least a week, you will take the time to heal completely, before going out there again. You will listen to me this time. I'm still your mother, I won't tolerate this foolishness. I refuse to bury my son, you owe me grandkids, mister.''

She couldn't believe that he actually blushed. ''Mum, I had to jump back in.'' He said with a little hiss, when she removed a bigger part of fabric from his burnt skin.

''Jump back in? Harry you better explain yourself, now!''

He looked up, eyes roaming the room, lingering on Molly.

''Maman, c'était à cause de mon meilleur ami, il était le dernier dans le compartiment. Il portait secours à quelques premières années, quand le train a pris feu. Je devais y retourné.''

She took a deep breath. ''Très bien. Soit plus prudent la prochaine fois, chéri. S'il te plait!'' She went back to her work.

Ginny looked around, no one was surprised when he talked french with his mum, but apart from Fleur no one reacted. So Ginny could only guess that they either had no idea what he said, or they could understand it but already knew.

She was wondering what they had said, because Fleurs eyes had widened and she too had looked at Molly sadly, before looking around the room, coming to rest on her. She gave her a comforting smile, which calmed her down some.

Lily had to slowly remove every little bit of the fabric that was burned in his skin, but apart from a few little hisses he stayed silent. She worked for over an hour, before she could start healing.

After that she bandaged Harrys back and they called for an elf, to get dinner for everyone.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

''Mum, it was because of my best friend, he was the last in the compartment. He was rescuing some first-year, when the train caught fire. I needed to go back.''

''Alright. Be more careful next time, Darling. Please.''

''Maman, c'était à cause de mon meilleur ami, il était le dernier dans le compartiment. Il portait secours à quelques premières années, quand le train a pris feu. Je devais y retourné.''

''Très bien. Soit plus prudent la prochaine fois, chéri. S'il te plait !''

Kisses and bisous for raiponce!


	11. Silver Silence

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Silver Silence<p>

Ginny was tugged over to the bed near Harry, her daughter pushed her on it with a smile and scrambled up next to her. Now she could practically count the curls on Harrys chest, didn't he own a second shirt. Damn it.

He smiled softly, so she followed his look, he was winking at his little sister, who left her father to ran over to him. He engulfed her in a big hug, she clung to him. Ginny was worried that Gwen would react jealous again, but she just watched the two.

Her eyes strained to Lupin again, his chest was rising only so slightly it was barely visible.

''What happened to him?'' She asked, surprising herself with speaking out loud. ''He apparated from London when he got the patronus message from Sirius.'' Harry started and Sirius continued. ''He joined me at the front, we were just making plans when the maschine exploded. The driver was too close, there wasn't much lef-, there wasn't much we could do. I got out the door in time, but Remus...'' Silence fell over them again, the only sound coming from the elf handing out food.

''Isn't there a lot of silver in the instruments.'' A dreamy voice asked from the window. Everyone turned to look at Luna in surprise. A second later all the healers were crowded around the bed. Molly took Tonks in her arms, so they had more space. ''James, Sirius turn him around we need to see his back.'' Lily ordered.

They sprang into action. Scaring Rose a bit. ''Don't worry so much, little Petal. Uncle Remus is strong.'' Harry cooed in her ear.

''Yes, there it is.'' Poppy said satisfied. She waved her wand in a rocky pattern. Remus was lowered down again and Tonks resumed her position, not saying one word. His breathing became stronger and the people in the room relaxed.

They ate slowly and in silence, no one bothered to try to get Tonks to eat, they couldn't have done it, if they were in her situation.

Remus eyes were fluttering open, just when the elf had cleaned away their dishes. ''Remus?'' Tonks leaned closer. A groan was heard. ''Oh, Remus, thank Merlin.'' Her hair changed in the flash of a second to bright pink, long tresses hiding both their faces when she leaned down to kiss him.

''Is he going to be alright, now?'' Harry asked Poppy. ''Yes.'' She answered after checking him over.

He nodded satisfied and set his sister down on the bed. ''We need to go back to work. Alastor?'' The old auror sighed. ''We can't keep quiet anymore, I asked for help the moment the attack started, their was none. We have to go puplic. He isn't the friend I once knew.''

Harry continued. ''We need someone to go to the ministry.''

''I'll do that.'' Her father said immedietly. ''Okay, gather information, everything that could be useful, but take care, there are more and more spies.'' He nodded and left. ''Mrs. Weasley, if you could go to the Prophet, you are one of the few rested.''

Her mother moved closer to him. ''Of course, but first, I know this is the wrong way, but if you could please call me Molly, Mr. Potter. I may not know which of my sons life I owe to you, but I know the reason for you talking french, wasn't a good one. I saw the looks, I raised the twins after all.''

He studied her for a moment before extending his hand. ''Call me Harry.'' She shook his hand and left as well.

''Okay next we need to send a few people to Kings Cross, the parents will go spare. The train should arrive in half an hour. We need a plan for the muggle-borns, who doesn't have to stay here, should be send home, as for the others, muggles can't see Hogwarts. Thanks to Dumbledore and his archaic beliefs they aren't aloud to enter.''

''Harry.'' He turned to Lily, who had a sickly smile on her face. ''Ehm, yes, mum?'' He asked slowly.

''I hope you don't think about apparating to London.'' She tapped her wand in her open palm.

''Of course not.'' He said mock shocked. ''Dad will go.''

''Good, otherwise I might have to tie you to the bed.''

''You can tie me to the bed if you want, Lily.'' James said grinning. ''Father!'' Harry shielded Rose ears and after a second of thinking it over her eyes as well. She giggled and tried to take his hands away.

''Please, don't do it Lily, he always is so smug when he gets some.'' Sirius put his two cents in.

''What does Daddy get?'' Rose asked peeking through Harrys fingers. ''Nothing, honey. Your father will get absolutely nothing.'' Lily was looking at James. ''At least not from me, he can help himself.''

''Merlin. I'm out of here.'' Harry muttered and got up. He bent down and gave Rose a kiss on the forehead.

He picked his remaining jacket up and sighing he vanished it, before conjuring a shirt. He buttoned it up and went to leave, but her daughter scrambled to the end of the bed and grabbed his sleeve. ''Gwen, let him go.''

''Hawwy.'' Gwen whined. He turned around. ''Yes, Princess?'' Gwen smiled angelically. ''Gwen gets kissie too?''

''Gwen, stop that. I'm sorry.'' He waved his hand dismissively. ''No worries. What do I get, if I give you a kiss?''

Gwen thought for a second. ''Gwen kiss you or Mummy kiss you.'' Her brothers started whispering in the background and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. ''You got yourself a deal.'' He crouched down carefully, moving his back as little as possible, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She did the same and hugged him close, small arms squeazing his neck tightly.

He was gone the next second and Gwen squealed happily. ''See, Mummy!''

''What? I don't see anything.'' Ginny answered stubbornly. ''So, Gwenny you like Harry?'' Ron asked over the twins snickering.

Gwen rolled her eyes. ''Hawwy my Daddy.'' Now she was blushing for real.

''Does that mean I'm her aunt?'' Rose asked looking to her parents.

Lily just hummed while organizing potions and James was looking thoughful. ''We should get going, we still have to walk down to the ward line.'' He and Sirius stood up. ''Three more should do it. Kings, Em, Frank?'' They noddded and the five left.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	12. One, Two, Three

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>One, Two, Three<p>

''I should go as well, someone has to make sure my brother isn't getting himself into trouble again.'' Neville said standing up.

''I didn't know you had a brother.'' Ginny said confused, but then again Ron never mentioned Rose either. He laughed. ''I was talking about Harry. Even though we got attacked, I doubt that is stopping that idiot McLaggen.''

Ron snorted. ''He is going to jump at the chance to get the captain, when he is not at his best. He still believes he didn't make the team because Harry choose me just out of friendship.''

Lily looked worried. ''He would still win, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't put of his healing.''

''What are you talking about?'' Remus had sat himself up slightly by now. ''Harry got injured pretty badly, Remus.''

''Anyone else?'' ''The driver didn't had a chance, apart from that you had us worried the most.'' Tonks sniffed at that. Remus grabbed her hand and squeazed it. Ginny felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding on something private. ''Maybe we should go as well, you probably don't want to have so many people around you, Mr. Lupin.''

Ginny stood up and placed Gwen on the floor. ''She is right, Remus. Talk a bit with Tonks and rest, sleep would do you good.'' Alice said.

Apart from Tonks and Teddy sleeping in the cot, everyone left. The group made their way slowly through the castle, heading for their quarters, but when they walked by the entrance to the Great Hall they heard raised voices.

Neville headed in first, to see what the problem was. They stopped, standing in the doorway, watching the occuring dual.

''Stop dodging you coward.'' Cormac McLaggen shouted. ''Fight back.'' He fired a stunning spell at Harry, but he easily sidestepped it.

''Dodging is part of a dual, you dunderhead.'' Harry answered and shot a cutting curse so fast, it was barely visible. His robe ribbed open at the shoulder, trapping his movement a bit. Harry shot another volley of curses and McLaggen staggered at the onslaught, failing to give his protego spell enough power. His shield crumbled and the disarming and binding spell hit dead center. He fell backwards and lay immobile on his back till Harry flicked his wand, releasing him. The occupants of the hall snickered at him when he stood up shakily.

''Fine you win. You can duel, big deal.'' He sneered. ''Doesn't mean you are unbeatable. Do you know that I fucked your girl for the last four months.''

''I know that's why I ended it, I wish you the best of luck, oh and congratulations.'' McLaggen looked confused.

Ginny saw movement in the crowd and a dark skinned man came forward. ''McLaggen, is it true you were with Vane for the last four months?''

''Yes, whats it to you?'' He asked irritated. Romilda ran over to the man. ''No, please, Blaise don't listen to him, I only ever loved you, you and no one else.''

''Get lost, you money-grubbing slut, I knew you were sleeping around, before and after Potter, I just didn't know who till now. I told it's only sex. Take your kid and get lost, I told you it's not mine.''

''No it is yours. It can only be yours.''

''Funny I believe you tried to tell me the same, even though we split after easter.'' Harry interjected.

''I don't sleep around with no protection, Vane. Go and try to convince McLaggen of your love, but leave me alone.'' He turned and left.

''Harry, please.''

''Goodbye, Romilda.'' Harry said with no emotion and walked over to his family. She turned around desperately. ''Cormac, I can explain.''

''Get lost, bitch.'' He seethed and stalked out.

''Well wasn't that funny.'' Ron said sarcastically.

''The idiot just didn't want to postpone the duell, he demanded his chance to proove he is better then me.'' Harry said and they resumed their walk.

''He's delusional, always has been. What about Vane? I mean Zabini and McLaggen?'' Ron asked, looking at Harry.

''That's obvious, isn't? Harry is more powerful and rich then Zabini and he is richer then McLaggen. She tried to put the kid off to the one who has the most money and influence.'' Neville answered. ''True, she thought I was blind enough not to do the math.'' Harry added.

''Harry.''

''Mum.''

''Can we talk?'' Lily asked walking next to him. ''Of course, I was capable to hold a conversation at the tender age of two, in english and french.'' Lily snorted. ''Yeah, but in the same sentence.''

''Mother, you wound me.''

''Aren't you used to it by now?'' Her smile vanished when she continued. ''Romilda-'' Harry interrupted. ''You know the child isn't mine. I ended it right after easter and at that time she already cheated on me with Blaise, besides she is only eight weeks along.''

''Okay, but now that I know about McLaggen as well, not that I want to picture her in a bad light but who says there aren't others.'' Ginny followed the conversation with rapt attention. Harry didn't look the least bit embarrased to talk about this in the hallway. ''I'm fine, completely clear bill of health.'' Lily nodded and relaxed.

''How lovely.'' Alice said dryly. ''I'm so glad that you are dating Hannah. I really like her.''

''And it doesn't hurt that she is a Hufflepuff, like you.'' Lily said, poking her friend, who laughed at her.

Rose, bored by the adult talk,walked over to Harry and he picked her up, setting her on his hip.

Gwen let go of Ginny's hand and skipped over to Harry, taking a hold of his. ''Hey Gwen, want to fly?'' Harry asked her little girl. ''Yeah!''

''Okay grab Rons hand tightly.'' She did without a second of hesitation. ''On the count of three. One. Two. Three.'' He and Ron were swinging their arms and Gwen was lifted into the air, giggling like mad. ''Gain, 'gain.'' Ron and Harry did so for the rest of the way, only stopping to do the same for Rose.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

ps: If you want more, read my outtakes about Gwen and Harry.


	13. A Different Kind of Dance

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>A Different Kind of Dance<p>

Way to fast for Ginny's liking they stood in front of the quarters she shared with her family. ''Our rooms are down the floor.'' Lily said. ''Time to say goodbye, Rose.'' She pouted but waved her hand. The Longbottoms and the Potters went to leave, but once again Gwen grabbed Harry's sleeve, tugging on it.

''Want to show my woom.'' She said with big doe eyes. ''Sure, I see you later.'' He said to his family and let Gwen tug him inside, Ginny smiled apologetically.

Her brothers threw themselves onto the sofa and didn't bother to hide the fact that they were watching the happenings. To Ginnys absolute horror her daughter was leading Harry through the living room rather fast, she wouldn't have time to give the room a fast clean-up.

''My Mummy's woom.'' She announced happily. ''Sit.'' She pushed him on the unmade bed. Ugh. She had left so fast this morning and now he was sitting on her unmade bed.

Gwen ran over to her bed and grabbed her plushies before running back to him. ''This is Bear, Dwagon and Weasel.'' She introduced them. ''Wow, there are all yours?'' He asked her and she bobbed her head proudly.

Ginny gathered her courage and sat next to him, not missing the beaming smile her daughter gave her. ''I'm sorry.'' She sat quietly. He turned surprised green eyes towards her. ''What are you sorry for?''

''For this, you have better things to do then to be here and keep the fun, I'll talk to her later.'' ''You don't have to do that, I like spending time with her and her mother, in case I haven't made myself clear on that.'' She gaped at him, did he really just say that. ''But if you want me to leave, I will do as you wish.''

She felt like a twit, he was being nice and she acted so stupid. ''Don't leave, please.'' She whispered, but he heard her and nodded.

''Hawwy!''

''Oh, I'm sorry, Princess. What did you say?''

''Play with me?'' She held a block in her hand. He smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand to tug her on the floor with him.

They played with Gwen for about an hour, building and demolishing towers and whole buildings.

Gwen had left a second ago to use the loo, making Harry promise not to leave while she was gone.

''Hey that's mine.'' Harry said and reached for a red block that Ginny had grabbed only seconds before. ''And now it's mine.'' She poked her tongue out at him. He looked surprised before pouncing on her.

A second later she was on her back, her arm stretched above her head, still holding the block, only now Harry's hand had closed around hers. His warm body was covering hers and she cold feel his heartbeat through his chest that was pressed against hers. His shining verdant eyes were looking at her, the last thing she saw before his lips connected with her own was his tongue wetting his lips.

He was softly pressing his warm lips against hers, massaging with growing pressure. He nipped her lower lip gently and she opened her lips gingerly. She was a little scared about what would happen next, Michaels kisses were always so hard and invading. She felt his tongue snaking across her lips before slowly entering, mapping out her mouth.

One hand was still holding hers and the other was caressing her side, drawing circles on her waist, giving her delicious goosebumps. She heard a soft moan and realised with a blush that the moan was hers. He answered with a deep groan and his tongue started to engaged hers in a little duel. He teased her till she followed him back in his own mouth, he gradually coaxed her into exploring his mouth, like he had done before.

She retreated after a minute and he followed back inside for one last soul-binding dance of caress, nips and strokes. His tongue left and she felt the pressure on her lips leave after a lingering suck. She opened her eyes, wondering for a second when she had closed them. He smiled softly down on her, his hand still giving her goosebumps.

''Hey.'' He breathed, his eyes were dilated, the green deeper then she remembered, but to be truthful there wasn't much she remembered right now. ''Hey.'' She answered as breathless as he was. His hand came up and his fingers stroked ever so softly over her cheek, he leaned back in again and she could feel butterflies erupt in her stomach.

''Hawwy, Gwen back.'' He jerked his head up and looked towards the door. Both scrambled up and sat with an inch apart just as the little girl bounced through the door.

She put a finger on her lips, that still tasted like treacle tart, chocolate and vanilla, she wouldn't be able to describe it, if asked, it just was Harry.

The one who was now building the burrow under Gwens instructions, without the small red block her other hand was still clutching. She put the block in her pocket and helped build her childhood home.

''I think it's time for me to leave, it's getting late.'' Harry said when the burrow was finished and Gwen pouted immediately.

''Don't look like that, Princess. I'm tired and need to sleep.''

''You sleepy?''

''Yes, really really sleepy.''

''Kay, Night.'' She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. He stood up and Ginny lead him to the door, thanking Merlin for the fact that her brothers weren't to be seen anywhere.

''I really really enjoyed today.'' He said with a teasing smile. ''Really really?'' Ginny asked smiling back at him. He nodded and gave her a ghost of a kiss on the lips and walked back to his own quarters.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	14. Repercussion

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Repercussion<p>

July 2nd

Although she fell asleep easily her dreams were everything but light. She never had dreamed about anyone like that and she feared about blushing fire red the next time she saw him. It was his fault, who allowed him to be such a fantastic kisser anyway. It could hardly be legal.

The great hall was filled to the brim with people, many families had stayed the night to be with their injured family members. It wasn't long after she took her place at the table next to her family, that once again chaos erupted. The owls began delivering the Daily Prophet and the people were reading, focused solely on the paper. A few with frowns, others nodding along or discussing it with their bench neighbours.

''Mum?'' Her mother turned and answered the unasked question. ''Well, Rita Skeeter couldn't wait to publish yesterdays events and she was more then happy to have inside information.'' For the first time in her life Ginny could see the smile of a prankster curl around her mothers lips. Fred's smile before he turned her hair green. George's smile after sticking her favourite doll on the kitchen ceiling. Gwen's smile when she had summoned her first cookie.

''Now tug in.'' She put the freshly sliced apple in front of Gwen. ''No! Don't want apple, want pannycakes.'' Ginny sighed, inwardly getting ready for a fight.

''Good morning.'' She turned so fast, that she would have fallen of the bench if his arm hadn't curled around her waist. She blushed in a second, mumbling a good morning back at him. Thankfully he didn't kiss her, but he didn't remove his hand either.

''Monning, Hawwy.'' He kissed Gwen's forehead and stole a piece of apple from her plate. Her eyes went wide when he popped it in his mouth.

''Mmh, this is good. I love apples, there the best.'' Gwen looked back at her plate and reached for one slice. She munched on it and smiled at Harry. ''Yeah, apple gweat, you wight Daddy Hawwy.'' Ginny sucked in a breath, oh no, oh no no no.

Harry's hand squeezed her waist, the only sign that he heard what her daughter had said. Her family was engrossed with the article, so she wouldn't have to face the red-headed inquisition.

''You don't want to miss this.'' Harry said quietly.

James Potter, Sirius Black and a few others were walking into the hall. ''Who are they?'' She asked not looking away from the twelve men. ''The board of governors.'' He answered, grabbing toast and marmalade. A man with long blond hair, that was tied back with a black bow took a step forward and unrolled a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat and began reading.

''Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Board of Governors have voted for the sake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the safety of the students and staff that you will be put on probation. It was decided in order to honour your years of work and dedication to give you the time span of six months to decide for your school career or your political achievements.

We, the governors, can no longer tolerate the fact that you are clearly overwhelmed with your double track occupations of leading this school and be a full time politician. It has come to our attention that more and more work is piled on your Deputy. That is no longer acceptable.

By the end of these six months we await your answer if you choose to stay headmaster or Chf. Warlock of the Wizengamot along with chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards. If you fail to hand in the papers on time, or you can't prove the improvements in your work, we will hand out an Order of Suspension, with the time limit of two weeks, after which we will execute the resignation immediately.''

He rolled the parchment pack up and levitated it over to Dumbledore who took it after a minute with shaking hands. ''Lucius, surely this is a misunderstanding.''

''I highly doubt that, just because my son wasn't injured yesterday doesn't mean I don't care about the other students. It was your duty to make sure the new magical generation is delivered safely home. We don't pay this high tuition for nothing.''

''All of us have signed this Order it is legal and will be followed through, as Headmaster you are bound to, unless you choose to hand in your resignation now.'' Another blond man said, this one with short hair. ''That is Lord Greengrass.'' Harry told her. ''He had two daughters on the train yesterday, they are still in the hospital wing.''

''We won't deny you that option, Albus.''

''And that is Lord Abbott. Hannah's father. She was able to leave after Alice healed her.'' The grim looks on the mens faces showed the anger they felt easily.

''I don't think this is necessary, gentlemen.'' James laughed icily, a sound that send a shiver down Ginny's spine and Harry pulled himself closer to her, radiating warmth like a roaring fire.

''This is long overdue. One question, Dumbledore. Have you told your students what you did yesterday, once Auror Moody informed you about the attack?''

''James, my boy-''

''Cut the crap. You are at fault for the injuries on these kids. Because you didn't send help, we had to fight the death eaters alone. We nearly didn't bring Remus back in time to heal his badly bleeding wounds.'' Ginny looked around, apparently they hadn't known about their favourite teacher being injured so severely. The whispers started again, accompanied with looks and pointing.

''I heard he will heal completely.'' Dumbledore tried again. ''We still had to fight on our own and protect them at the same time. My godson had to duel both Lestranges at once.'' Sirius shot him down again and all eyes turned to Harry.

Ginny lowered her eyes not liking the attention. Her thoughts were chasing each other quickly, she had heard about them and she could only hope that he faced the males and not Bellatrix as well. She grabbed his hand, reassuring herself that he was fine.

''Think over your options, this is your last chance.'' Frank said and the governors left.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	15. Hufflepuffs are Losers

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Hufflepuffs are Losers<p>

Ron and Hermione left their seats and sat down opposite of Harry, Ginny and Gwen.

''So I heard about all of the games you played with Gwen yesterday. She really enjoyed it.'' Ron said to Harry and Ginny let her hair fall over her shoulder hiding her blushing cheeks. ''I'm glad to hear that, she wasn't the only one who had fun.'' Harry said after swallowing his newly stolen apple piece. Gwen turned her doe eyes to him and pouted.

''Want some more apple?'' He asked teasingly. ''Yes. No.'' She huffed. ''Aww, come here.'' He opened his arms and she crawled over Ginny's lap to settle on his lap.

''Why steal my apple, Hawwy?'' He kissed her cheek. ''It's so yummy, you forgive me?'' She nodded and then bit in his toast, giving him a big smile, marmalade all over her face. Ron chuckled and threw a napkin at Harry, who began cleaning the toddler. Gwen was trying to catch his hands, but wasn't fast enough.

''Any plans for today?'' Ron picked the conversation up again, looking from Ginny to Harry and back. ''Not really, I'm on rest, if I try to work Mum will find a way to tie me to the bed.'' Harry said, while putting Gwen more comfortable on his lap, she had twisted around and was examining his chain.

She couldn't help but watched him, he was so content, he let her play with the rings, not bothering to keep her hands away. ''What about you two? Any special plans?'' Ron grinned at him, probably thinking it over.

''Actually, I wanted to go to the library, researching Veela and pregnancy.'' Ginny gasped and Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth. ''Maybe we should act like you haven't said anything?'' Harry asked. ''Please! I beg you.''

Ron nodded. ''No problem, we will act surprised.'' Hermione kissed him in thanks. ''No need to thank me.'' Harry said and Hermione laughed. She left shortly after. ''Well, if you don't mind me leaving too, but I have to talk to my brother's about certain events in four days.'' He said pointing at Gwen, when she wasn't looking.

''So, would you like to spend some time together? Maybe talk about yesterday?'' Harry asked. Ginny nodded. ''Yeah, I would like that.'' She moved her hand closer, wondering if she should grab his hand or not. Her fingers touched his lightly and he smiled his breathtaking smile.

''Good morning.'' Ginny jumped a little. ''Oops, sorry, but you looked so cute.'' Lily giggled softly. ''So how was your little play date yesterday? I mean Harry returned rather late.'' She smiled, eyes alight with happiness.

Ginny coughed embarrassed once again. ''It was great.'' She squeaked. ''Gwen really enjoyed it and Harry too and me of course.'' She fell silent, when Lily giggled again. ''Ooh, this is perfect.''

''Mum, please lay off.'' Harry's arm curled around her once again. ''You are so mean. When can I tell Alice?'' Lily asked leaning closer.

''Not yet, we haven't had time to talk things through.''

''Make it quick will you? I can finally beat Alice.''

''What are you talking about.''

''Just the normal Evans insanity.'' Harry answered her first. ''Don't listen to him. I was talking about a little bet I made with Alice when she beat me by having Neville a day before I had Harry.'' Ginny looked at Harry, hoping he would explain, but he stayed silent, watching Gwen.

''Do I dare to ask what this bet is about?'' She asked slowly. Lily smiled at her. ''Let's just say that Hannah Hufflepuff stands no chance.'' She smiled like a shark. ''Oh, I need to talk to Molly, have fun.'' She rose from her seat and glided gracefully over to her mother. Ginny watched her go, wondering what just happened.

''She loves to beat Alice.'' Harry said buttering some more toast, Gwen had eaten his in the meantime. ''But aren't they like best friends or something.''

''Yeah, that doesn't stop them though.'' He ate his toast slowly. ''These two are worst then Sirius and Dad, I mean, just imagine the way they were trying to get me and Nev to say there first word. Remus was so nice to give me the memory. They were practically shouting at us, so we would finally say a word and then of course began the debate about whether the sounds could be called a word or not.''

He shook his head and looked over to the happily chatting Molly and Lily. ''Want to go somewhere private?'' She was surprised at that. Did she want to? She wasn't sure.

''We can take Gwen with us.'' Harry said when Ginny stayed silent. She released the breath, she had been holding in. ''I think it would only be fair to show you two my rooms, since I already saw yours.''

''Okay. Sounds good, you fine with that Gwen?'' Her daughter looked up startled. She looked from Ginny to Harry. ''Want to see my rooms, Princess?'' Harry asked, tapping her nose. She nodded and put her arms around his neck.

''When I stay up, I will take your hand. If you don't want that, you should tell me now.'' Harry said locking eyes with her.

''Are you sure? I mean there are people all around and they will see.'' He lowered his voice when a small group of students was walking by.

''I never cared about other people only my family matters.'' He smiled, his hand sneaking over to hers. ''And seeing that the only thing you have to do, to make my Dad happy is being a redhead, well...'' He tugged on a red-golden curl, letting it bounce.

''Okay, let's go. Let them look.'' She smiled confidently, although a little nervous.

* * *

><p>Enjoy.<p>

ps: A new Outtake is up.


	16. Simply Talking

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Simply Talking<p>

Harry stood up and after making sure that Gwen was comfortable and safe in his arms, reached out his hand to take hers. She took a breath and fixed her eyes on the door, afraid that she would loose the little confidence she had gathered, if she looked around at the people. Harry walked confidently with the two, not bothering in the least that this would start a round of gossip.

His thumb was drawing slow circles on the back of her hand, calming her racing heart down to the level she had become used to, when around him. It didn't took long to reach the safe haven of the lonely hallway.

But now it was only the three of them, a thought that made her think about yesterday. Determined not to blush, she frantically searched her brain for some topic to talk about.

''French!'' She blurted and wanted to smack herself the next second.

''Excuse me?'' Harry asked amused.

''I meant to say, how come you speak French?'' She said deliberately slowly.

''I lived there for a few years. Mum and I went to live with my great-grandparents, in a small village near Lille. My grandmother Marie grew up there and left her home country because she fell in love with my grandfather Harald. She packed her things and followed him, when his two week vacation was over.  
>He was actually a bit older and had already a one-year old daughter, but it worked quite well. Grand-mère always told me it was meant to be. The only problem was when Mum got her Hogwarts letter, her step-sister became jealous and scared. She started to call her names in private and nowadays they have no contact whatsoever. She actually blames my mother for their deaths.''<p>

Ginny narrowed her eyes, she only knew Lily for a very short while, but she felt like she had to protect her against this unpleasant stranger. ''Why? Lily would never do something like that. Did the Death Eaters attack them?''

Harry shook his head. ''No, they were on their way back home after visiting us for Christmas, some drunken driver crashed their car.'' His voice was soft, emotion lacing his words.

''I was only seven and a half, but I remember my Mum crying. Here we are.'' He announced. They stood in front of a semi-large double door. Harry waved his wand and the door opened.

''These are the quarters for the governors and their families. My godfather's room on the left, next to it is Remus' and Tonks' apartment. The Longbottoms right opposite and the one we came for. On your right 'la résidence Potter'.''

Ginny could see the Potter Coat of Arms in the middle of the door. He opened it and they stepped inside. The room was flooded with light, wide open space with a big squishy sofa in front of the fireplace, there were no portraits on the walls. A thick soft blue carpet covered most of the floor.

''So want to see the rest?'' He questioned. ''Yes, please.'' He put Gwen down and began the tour.

''It's not really exciting, it is just a temporarily sort of home, we like to believe that we can return home soon. Hope dies last, right? Well the kitchen, obviously my Mum likes green.''

Ginny snorted, that was an understatement. Three walls were painted in a light green while the fourth was a violent neon green.

''My room.'' Gwen walked in and hopped on the bed. The walls were a soft blue with a navy carpet around the big four poster bed. The wood was a dark brown, it looked like they had used the same for the bed and the wardrobe. One door lead of the room, Ginny guessed it was an en-suite bathroom. Harry walked back to the main room and both Weasley Girls followed.

''This door leads to the bathroom, the one over there to my parents room and this one is Rosie's domain.'' He turned the knob and gave Gwen a little push inside. She had been quiet so far, letting her eyes roam the new rooms. When she was uttered into this room she gasped. ''Wow.'' Harry kneeled down.

''Want to play for a bit?'' Harry asked. She bit her lower lip. ''And Mummy?''

''I promise to make sure to keep your Maman safe for you.'' He told her severely.

''Maman?'' She tilted her head sideways. ''Maman means Mummy.'' He explained gently.

''Okay.'' She walked over to the big pink doll house. Harry let the door stay open so they could hear her. He motioned for her to sit on the couch and he followed.

''I think I should start with an apology, I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do to kiss you yesterday.'' She felt her heart stop, in this short time he had weaselled his way in her heart and Gwen's of course and now he would brake it.

She nodded, excepting it without surprise. ''I just had to kiss you, I saw you were scared but I couldn't stop myself, so I apologize for not asking permission like I should have.'' Her eyes widened and shot up to meet his.''Oh, that is okay, you are forgiven.''

''Really, so you wouldn't mind me doing it again?'' He asked with a smile. ''No.''

''Mmh. What if I would ask you to go on a date with me? Would you say yes?'' She swallowed and nodded slowly.

He licked his lips and his hand crawled closer, coming to a stop on her knee. His other arm was laying on the back of the couch. His eyes were watching her, making her wonder what he saw.

After a while he asked. ''Why don't you kiss me?''

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	17. Courage and Fear

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Courage and Fear<p>

Huh? Me, kiss him? I can't do that, can I?

She looked down at her knee, his hand was still there, warming the skin underneath her jeans.

''I heard you are quite the Gryffindor.'' He put in quietly. She shook her head. ''Not anymore.''

''You shouldn't let them have this much control over your life.'' He started to caress her knee. ''I remember Ron telling me about this little girl that somehow found a way to hex her prankster brothers without a wand.''

''They had it coming for a while.'' Ginny said stubbornly. ''I believe that, but I find myself wondering where that confidence went?''

''I don't know, I just try to stay under cover, I don't need more attention.'' She said quietly.

''This isn't about attention, it is about who you are and if you are willing to show Michael and all the others that they have no power over you. Show them that they can't beat you. You should walk around with your head held high. Everyone should congratulate you for the strength you have shown, by raising a child on your own.''

''You really think so?'' She asked sceptically and he nodded. He wasn't lying, she could feel that, he really believed it. She gathered the priced Gryffindor courage and leaned closer, the closer she got, the bigger his smile became.

She had never initiated a kiss before, it was thrilling to be the one to start. She closed the last distance and put her lips on his, she could still feel the smile. His lips were parted, a silent invitation that she couldn't leave out.

She slowly entered his mouth, a bit insecure but becoming more confidently as the seconds ticked by. Harry's hand was travelling ever so slowly up her leg and around to rest on the small of her back. Somehow she knew he did it so slowly to give her time to pull back. Not that she would do something insane like that, he put a bit more pressure on her back and she got closer to him, all the while engaging in a tongue-duel.

He tasted so sweet, she felt elated and probably more then a bit addicted. She didn't know where to put her hands, holding the back of the couch seemed pretty stupid, Harry took her right one and layed it on his chest.

Encouraged by this small gesture she grabbed his neck, playing with his raven locks. Her other hand fisting his shirt, feeling the hard muscles flex underneath. He switched their roles, making his way inside her mouth, taking his fill, but giving at the same time. He ended the kiss and nipped down her throat. She took a tighter hold of him, heat boiling in her veins.

''Weee!'' She heard clapping in the background. She opened her eyes in fright and embarrassment. Her daughter was standing in the doorway, a big smile on her chubby face. ''Weee.'' She jumped in the air and ran closer.

''Mummy kiss Daddy, Daddy kiss Mummy!'' Ginny got up and kneeled in front of her overexcited daughter. ''Honey, listen. Harry is not your Daddy.''

Gwen shook her head. ''You kiss, like Granny and Gramps, like Auntie Fleur and Uncle Billy, Auntie Mia and-''

''Okay, stop it, we are not like them.'' She felt so guilty to see tears rolling down her cheeks. ''Hawwy?'' Her daughter looked helplessly at him, sniffing every few seconds. He looked at Ginny, searching for the answer. Ginny shook her head a little. ''I'm sorry, Princess, but you have to listen to your Mum.''

''NO!'' Gwen turned tail and ran out the front door. ''Gwen, come back. GWEN!'' Ginny and Harry ran after her, but the corridors were deserted.

''Oh no, what did I do, I have to get her back. What if she falls down the stairs or-''

''Ssh, we get her back, I promise.'' He had pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. ''Wilson!'' He called and a old house elf apparated next to them. ''Master Harry calls for me.'' He made a small bow.

''I need you to find Miss Gwen – What is her second name?''

''Angel.''

''Miss Gwen Angel Weasley. She is lost in the castle, this is her mother Ginevra.'' The old elf nodded and took Ginny's hand, closing his eyes and his hand glowed till he let go and popped away. ''What did he do?''

''Your magic is very close to Gwens, that is how house elfs can find family members. He will search the castle, with the help of the other elfs it shouldn't take too long.'' He took her hand and after closing the door, made his way down the corridor.

''She is probably just in one of the next corridors, hiding in an alcove.'' His voice was soft and controlled, like he was hiding his feelings. Ginny hoped with everything she had that he was right.

Wilson returned and looked sadly at Harry. ''Master Harry, we can not find little Miss, she is not in the castle or on the grounds. We think that little Miss is in the Forbidden Forest, Headmaster magic prevents us elfs from entering.''

Ginny gasped and her legs began to wobble. Harry was holding her up. ''Thank you, Wilson, you can return to your work.'' The elf nodded and apparated away. ''Ginny, it is impossible for her to get that far on her own, we need to go down and search the forest now. Can you do that?''

She took a steadying breath and nodded.

Harry took his wand out again and conjured a patronus, after a small whisper the big silver wolf ran down the corridor. ''I sent him to your brothers, we can do with some help.''

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	18. Into the Forest

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Into the Forest<p>

When they reached the entrance hall, her brother's were already waiting for them. She let go of Harry's hand and went into Ron's open arms. ''What happened?'' Bill asked with a worried look at Ginny.

''Gwen was angry at us and ran out of the room, my elf told me she isn't in the castle anymore.''

''She is not even two, she couldn't run that far.'' Charlie interrupted. ''True, someone must have found her, my elf believes she is in the forest.''

''What? Gwen is in the Forbidden Forest?'' Ron asked in a terrified voice. Percy and the twins stayed silent, but immediately made their way outside. The others following suit.

''How can we search the whole thing before she gets hurt?'' Ginny questioned fearfully.

They had reached the forest line.

''Easy. Homenum revelio.'' Harry said loud and clear. A dark light was coming from his wand and travelled through the forest.

After ten minutes the light had encompassed only half of it. Harry's forehead was crinkled in concentration and a few drops of sweat were rolling down from his temple.

Finally the light was swooping over two figures, immersing their body's in its shadow.

''Good, lets hunt down the bastard, who dared to take Gwen.'' Percy said venomously.

''Ron, the both of us will attack from behind, the rest of you will keep him occupied. We don't know who he is, so treat him carefully.'' They nodded and Harry gave Ginny a small kiss on the cheek and left with Ron.

''Alright, let's move slowly.'' Bill said. They made their way up to the place where the shadow had been. Ginny knew that they had to move slowly, but all she wanted was to run. Her heart was hammering in her chest, beating way too fast.

''Ginny how lovely to see you here.'' Fear was consuming her thoughts. Michael was standing in the middle of a clearing, Gwen in front of him, his arm at her throat, keeping her prisoner. ''Mummy.'' She sounded breathless and frightened.

''Michael, what are you doing, let her go.'' Ginny's eyes were fixed on the wand he pointed at her temple.

''No, I don't think so, you ruined my life, she ruined my life.''

''No, she didn't do anything, she is an innocent child.'' Ginny didn't know what else to do, but keep talking and begging.

''You don't want to do this. Look around you, you are outnumbered.'' Charlie said. ''I want to do this. If she is dead, my life will go back to normal. Why couldn't you just abort her?''

''Because I love her, like you should.'' Ginny was crying now.

''Love.'' He spat. ''Because of you and this bastard no girl goes out with me anymore, because your stupid brothers tell them about us. Fuck you and your family.'' He screamed. ''Potter will be next, he made me the laughing stock of the school.''

He duck the wand deeper into Gwen's skin and she cried out in pain. He opened his mouth to say the spell, she could see a green light began to shine at the wand tip.

The next moment she saw a red light and Michael dropped Gwen on the ground as a big black wolf attacked him. The wolf had caught his wand arm and was pulling on it. Before Ginny had time to react, Ron had put a crying Gwen in her arms.

''Shh, baby girl, the bad man is gone. Everything is fine.'' She wasn't sure that her daughter had heard her, but she just kept rubbing her back, whispering endearments. Her brothers had stunned and roped Michael.

She heard the deep growl of the wolf and looked over. He was standing closer then expected and she took a step back in fright. He had shiny black fur and was watching her brothers as they levitated the unmoving body, nobody paying attention to his bleeding arm. His green eyes looked up at her and before her eyes the wolf transformed into Harry.

He walked slowly closer to her, looking a bit nervous. ''Ginny?'' She didn't think twice and ran the last distance, only stopping when she and Gwen were safe in his warm embrace.

''We have her back, everything is fine again.'' Now he was the one rubbing her back. He kissed her head. ''Want me to carry her?'' Ginny shook her head, not ready to let go of her. ''Good.''

Halfway up to the castle, Gwen was calming down and noticed that they were out of the forest, she peeked through her mother's hair and caught sight of Harry. She sniffed and reached her small arms out, he took her immediately. Ron replaced Harry's arm around her waist and they continued walking.

''We will go to the hospital wing, the others take the asshole to see Kingsley.'' Harry said, after he stopped whispering to Gwen, who had fallen asleep. Ginny nodded once again. Her thoughts were running wild again, how could Michael do this? Even if he didn't love her, how could someone do this to a small child.

''We are here.'' She looked up surprised, they were already there. ''Put the dear on the bed, Mr. Potter.'' Harry did as the nurse told him. Gwen woke up and started whimpering. Harry and Ginny sat down next to her and she calmed down again, but she still watched the nurse like a hawk.

Thankfully it didn't take long to heal her scratches and the bruise on her face. ''Are you ready to talk to the governors?''

''Why? What have they got to do with anything?'' Harry stood up and gathered Gwen in his arms again. ''Because they need to know, in case Dumbledore tries to spin this again. Afterall he did once already.''

''What do you mean?''

''According to the Hogwarts rules, in case of pregnancy both participants should be treated the same. You were forced to leave, because he refused to help. The punishment for that should have been expulsion.''

''I didn't know that.'' Harry gave her a sad smile and offered his hand.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	19. Speak Now

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Speak now<p>

Two corridors had they walked down in silence now, nobody in the mood to talk.

''What if the governors have already left the school?'' She asked after ten minutes.

''Some of them might, but we still have a few of them here. Dad, Sirius, Frank, I'm not sure if Lucius is still here.'' He mused quietly to himself.

''You mean Lucius Malfoy, right?'' She asked to get confirmation. ''Yes, he is married to one of Sirius' cousins. I know what you think, that he is a Death Eater. I can't say he is innocent or that he never served him, but what is important is today. He is on our side, of that I am sure.''

She stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

''Have you thought about what might happen to him?'' He asked, soft eyes looking her over.

''No, I'm not sure I can right now.''

''Bad man gets trouble?'' A small voice asked from Harry's shoulder, Ginny turned and saw the big curios eyes of her daughter. ''Yes. He was mean to you and gets trouble now.''

''Good.'' That was all Gwen said before closing her eyes, totally worn out.

''I couldn't protect her, what kind of mother am I?'' She whispered. A warm arm was closing around her, pulling her close. ''You are one that is learning.''

''And what did I learn today? I never wanted her in that forest, I knew that before.''

''We learned that it is smarter to lock the door behind us. We learned not to trust Corner, though I guess we knew that to some degree.'' She snorted. ''Yep, learned it the hard way.'' Harry looked like he wanted to say something but stayed silent.

''I didn't even thank you.'' Ginny exclaimed suddenly. ''You saved my daughters life and I don't even say thank you.'' Harry grabbed her chin softly and pressed his lips gently on hers. ''You are very welcome.''

''I mean it, don't make fun of me. I had no idea what to do, you had a plan, just like that.'' He shook his head. ''No, not just like that. Years and years of training, learning and sometimes the best lesson is failure. If you are interested in learning, just let me know, I'll be happy to teach you.'' He knocked on a door on his left, when she nodded in thanks.

''Come in.'' He did as told and held the door open for her. She looked unsure at him, but he just smiled.

She walked in and saw James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius and Lord Malfoy sitting around a long table.

''Ginny what a nice surprise, oh Harry and Gwen, too. Come take a seat.'' Lily pointed at the chair next to her. It felt so weird to walk in front of Harry, so she was glad when she could sit down. ''You don't look too happy.'' Stated Alice politely.

''You can say that again, tell them what happened, Ginny.''

''What? Why me?'' She asked perplexed and a bit nervous. He looked at her and then at Gwen, talking without speaking. She took a deep breath and forced herself to meet the eyes of the six people. ''Okay, well Gwen was running away from us and Michael kidnapped her,before we caught up to her. Michael took her into the Forbidden Forest.''

Alice and Lily both gasped and even the men exchanged uneasy glances. ''Is she okay? Did you check her for injuries? Let us check her through.'' Lily said whipping her wand out.

''We went to see Poppy first.''

''Oh, okay.'' Lily settled down again.

''He did, he wanted to...to kill her, he said she ruined his life. We all did, my whole family.''

''That is a big accusation, Miss Weasley.'' Silver eyes were piercing her own. ''I know, but he nearly said the words, I could see the green light start at his wand tip. If Harry hadn't been there in time to bi-''

''To disarm him.'' Harry interjected. ''I surprised him from behind, tackled him and took his wand.'' Too late Ginny noticed the calculating look on Lily's face.

''What is his name?'' Frank asked taking a piece of parchment.

''Michael Corner, he is a sixth-year.''

''What is your relation?'' She gulped, feeling uncomfortable and looked to make sure that Gwen was still asleep. ''He is...he is Gwen's father.''

''Mmh, I think I remember now. That was three years ago, he refused to stand up to his obligations. A shame for his family, if you ask me. That what happens if you don't raise your children with rules and moral.'' Lord Malfoy said calmly.

''Arthur told us, he demanded punishment, but Albus found a way to stop us from expelling him, I suspect bribery or shall we say donation for the new greenhouse. Nobody asked him to marry you, but the decent action would have been, at least monthly payment or in the better case care, that way you would have been able to stay here.'' She looked surprised at him, he sounded sincerely sorry.

''Regardless, back to the kidnapping, we need a memory of the event, unless you have witnesses.'' Sirius said.

''We have, my brother's were there as well. They saw what he tried to do.'' Ginny answered immediately.

''That will be helpful. So the child is under two and he doesn't have custody?'' James inquired and Ginny nodded.

''Well, that makes it easy, he will be sent to Azkaban, even without adding the death threat she was in.''

She was surprised by that. ''Azkaban?''

''Yes, kidnapping a child under two is punished severely. Wizards don't take lightly to child abuse or mistreatment.'' Lord Malfoy said, while Frank was writing down the last bits of information.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	20. Satisfaction

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Satisfaction<p>

Gwen whimpered softly in her sleep and Ginny cursed Michael to hell. One way ticket.

Harry rocked a bit from left to right and hummed quietly in her ear. She didn't recognize the song.

''Fais dodo, Colas mon p'tit frère. It is a French lullaby, I sang it to Harry and still sing it for Rose sometimes.'' Lily informed her. Ginny smiled gently in thanks. Gwen relaxed again, snuggling closer to the warmth of Harry's chest, fisting his shirt tightly in her small hand and to Ginny's own aversion she felt slightly jealous of her own daughter.

''Where you're off to?'' Sirius asked. Lord Malfoy folded the parchment that Frank had handed over. ''I will go and see to this personally. I have a friend or two in the Law Department.'' Sirius snorted. ''Friend? Nice way to say it. Greet Cissy from me, will you?'' He nodded and left.

Ginny turned surprised when Lily had put her arm around her. ''Are you okay?'' She asked softly.

She thought about it for a second. ''I think so.'' Lily let her arm stay where it was, silently offering support.

''Don't you look cosy.'' Sirius said while leaning lazily back in his chair, hands folded behind his head. ''Oh, leave it, they had a hard day.'' Lily bit back, but Sirius wasn't intimidated.

''No need to snap, Tiger-Lily, I was just stating a fact.'' Gwen twitched awake suddenly, looking around scared, a few tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks.

Ginny moved closer and took her from Harry. ''Bad man hurt Gwen.'' She sobbed and before Ginny could respond her daughter continued. ''He said he is my Daddy.''

Accusing brown eyes drilled into her own. Ginny shook her head in denial. ''No Honey. That man was your father, but he is not your Daddy. Can you understand that?''

Gwen was biting her lip and slowly nodded. ''Hawwy-'' Ginny put her finger on Gwen's lips.

''Harry is a good friend of uncle Ron and auntie Mia.'' She saw him raise an eyebrow at her. ''And a good friend of mine.'' He graced her with a smile. ''How about calling him uncle Harry?'' He nodded in the background.

Gwen nodded again. ''Uncle Hawwy.'' She said quietly, crinkling her little nose in obvious disgust. Ginny kissed her forehead, happy that she didn't put up another fight.

''Maybe you should go back to your parents, if they hear about this they will be worried.'' Alice said after a minute. ''Morgana, your right, if my brother's say something they will freak out.''

She stood up and sat Gwen down. ''Say goodbye to everyone, Gwen.'' She looked up at her and then waved unenthusiastically at the people, but to no ones surprise she toddled over to Harry, giving him a hug and a kiss.

''Bye, thanks for everything.'' When she passed Harry, he reached out and took her hand, standing up he gave her a soft kiss on her lips, stroking over her cheek. ''I'll write you later, okay?'' He asked.

She licked her lips and realising what she did, she looked down. ''Okay, bye.'' She walked out of the room and took a deep breath. Why did that man have so much power over her?

She made her way to her rooms, not surprised to see her family gathered in the living room. ''Gwen!''

Her mother rushed over and picked her up, holding her close to her chest, she carried her to the couch and sat down next to her Dad. Mmh.

''I'm fine, Mum, thanks for asking.'' She said in a borderline friendly tone. The twins snickered and George waved her over. She was tugged on the love seat between them, watching her parents mollycoddling Gwen.

Being the first and for the next few months the only grandchild Gwen had always been spoilt, but now her parents had mounted a firebolt. Her Mum was feeding her chocolate chip cookies, while her Dad was asking her about her birthday wishes, that no doubt would be bought for her.

''Can I have a cookie now?'' Ron whined suddenly. ''No! These cookies are for Gwen. If you get taken into the forest against your will by Arthur, I will bake you some, until then stay silent.'' Ron looked shocked, his mouth opening and closing, but the only sound that escaped was a small meep.

''Want a another cookie, Gwenny?''

''Yes!''

''Here you go, Honey.'' She watched peacefully, as her daughter munched on her cookie, grinning a bit cheekily at Ron, who pouted. Definitely spent too much time with Fred and George, she refused to acknowledge her own prankster-genes being the reason her daughter was so wicked and brazen sometimes.

''Did you stay in the hospital wing the whole time?'' Percy asked out of the blue, startling her out of her thoughts. ''No, Harry took us to see the governors, they said he would face Azkaban.'' She told her family.

Percy nodded. ''Yes, most likely. His father will hire a good lawyer, but the evidence is undeniable. It's a shame you didn't see Kingsley arrest him.'' Percy's tone had a slight toxic feeling.

''It was quite enjoyable.'' Charlie agreed.

''What about his arm?'' She asked uncertain, Harry didn't want the others to know about him changing into a wolf and biting him.

''What about his arm? You mean the one he broke when he wrestled with Charlie? His own fault, we told him to cooperate with us.'' Bill answered and his look told her that the truth would stay hidden between them.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	21. Letters

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Letters<p>

She had just bathed her little daughter and was now standing in the doorway watching her brother's as they read her a bedtime story. She laughed softly when Percy tried to mimic Asha, one of the three witches that went on the journey to find the fountain of fair fortune. Fred and George played the roles of Altheda and Amata, while Ron was Sir Luckless. She listened to the story, as if it was the first time her father had read it. She imagined the three quests and smiled when Sir Luckless proposed to Amata and the four set off 'arm-in-arm'. Amata, once abandoned by her cruel and faithless lover, finds love in a brave knight.

''Hey, knut for your thoughts.'' Ron put his arm around her and she saw her brother's walk out of the room. ''They aren't worth that much.'' He chuckled. ''Hermione and I want to show Gwen the Gryffindor dorm tomorrow, so you'll have a free day, that's okay with you?'' She nodded. ''Yeah, fine with me.'' He smiled and went into his own rooms. What would she do tomorrow? Her life was so centred around that little witch, she didn't know what to do. She didn't have a job anymore or hobby's. Maybe Luna had time for a chat.

Knock, knock.

She turned to see a white owl tap on the window, she was alone in the living room now, so she went to open the window. The snowy owl flew in and perched on the small table next to the hearth. The owl had a rolled up parchment tied to her leg. The owl hooted and stuck the leg out in her direction. She walked over and untied the letter, to her surprise the owl stayed, not making any move to leave. She sat down on the couch and unfolded the role.

Dear Ginny,

since you gave me permission to write you, as well as a positive answer to my proposal for a date, I find my impatience getting the best of me.  
>I want to take you out tomorrow at ten and spent the day with you, hoping to get to know you better.<br>My faithful owl Hedwig waits for your reply.

Yours Harry

She stared unblinkingly at the letter in her hands. He had kept true to his word and actually written to her and to her that meant a big deal. She looked up at the owl, who was watching her with a look so searching it was slightly unnerving, coming from a bird. What should she do? She wanted a date, but at the same time she was nervous to spend so much time with him, alone.

Hoot. She looked up and saw the owl fly over to the small desk in the corner, not a minute later she returned with a quill in her beak and dropped it in front of her. Hoot!

She picked the quill up and summoned ink, but when the quill was hovering over the new parchment she hesitated. Before the owl could prod her again, she started to write.

Dear Harry,

I'm afraid I don't have time tomorrow, Gw-

She crumbled the parchment. What was she doing? She had time. Okay, second try.

Dear Harry,

tomorrow is perfect, Gwen is spending the day with Ron and Hermione, so I'm free all day. I want to get to know you better as well, to see if all the story's about you are true. You never know, with my brothers.  
>I should stop now, Hedwig looks impatient. You know what they say? Like pet, like master?<p>

Yours Ginny

She quickly tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg, before she could think it over again. Hedwig spread her wings and was gone the next second. She looked back at his letter, his handwriting was flawless, elegant. No ink dots, no sign of hesitation. His 'g's and 'y's were easily curved.

July 3rd

She tossed and turned all night, trying to fall asleep to no avail. So when she saw herself in the mirror the next morning, she wasn't surprised to see bloodshot eyes with dark circles underneath. Her hair was resembling a birds nest, so she decided for a quick messy ponytail, before remembering the date. She screamed bloody murder and ran to her trunk, throwing clothes around the room and growling in frustration. The clock chimed nine and she flinched. One hour. Only one tiny hour till he would be here. She felt tears sting in her eyes.

''Mummy?'' A small frightened voice asked. She choked back a sob. ''Yes, honey?''

''You okay? You screamed.'' Her daughter looked so awfully small in her big bed. ''Loud.''

''I am fine, just overwhelmed.'' Gwen bit her lip and scrambled out of bed and left the room. Ginny went back to her wardrobe, hoping to find something that she could wear.

''Need help?'' Fleur, Angelina, Alicia and Audrey stood in the door. ''Your Mum is helping Hermione to get Gwen ready, your daughter said you were acting silly.'' Ginny nodded relieved. ''Harry asked me for a date. I look like a troll and I have nothing to wear, I need to cancel, I can't-''

''Stop, stop, stop. You will not cancel your date with him.'' Angelina butted in and Alicia was of the same mind. ''Absolutely not.''

''Wait you don't sound surprised.'' Ginny said and watched her sister-in-laws closely.

''Surprised by what? That Harry is taking you out on a date? It was only a matter of time, come on get up from the floor and sit on the chair. Audrey you brush her hair. Alicia find her some clothes. Angelina look for shoes. I'll do your make-up.'' Fleur gave out orders and the others followed them to the t.

''Honestly.'' Audrey stood in front of her and pulled her up and dragged her into the bathroom, before pushing her into the cold shower. She squeaked in protest, but Audrey had already left, laughing softly. She showered as quickly as possible and soon sat in her chair. The four were fluttering around her like butterflies and five minutes before ten they announced her ready to go.

She looked in the mirror, the decent barely there make-up brought out her brown eyes and her hair was slightly curled and flowing openly over her shoulders. The light blue blouse from Fleur was emphasizing her curves. The outfit was completed with skinny jeans and flats. According to Angelina the perfect clothes for a day outside.

''You need to feel comfortable in your attire.'' Audrey said and gave her a little push out of her room, the clock chimed ten and there was a knock on the door. She gasped and turned around, only to see that she was suddenly alone. Where had they gone so quick, they couldn't just abandon her. Knock, knock.

She slowly walked to the door and opened it. There he stood, in a green shirt, the first few buttons undone, black jeans and his basilisk-hide boots. ''Hey, you look beautiful, ready to go?'' He asked and smiled his heart-stealing smile. ''Yes.'' She nodded and locked the door behind her, he interlaced their fingers and they began walking down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	22. Falling

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Falling...<p>

''I thought we could make use of the good weather, if you don't mind that is.'' Harry broke the silence.

''Sounds good, we could always run around in the garden at the Burrow.'' She missed the carefree days of her childhood.

''You liked growing-up there?'' He asked, opening a door for her.

''Yes, it was great, chasing gnomes and butterflies, swimming in the pond or snow ball fights and building snow-wizards with Dad.'' She answered giddily. ''We always had a playmate around, it was never boring.''

''I know what you mean, Neville came over as much as possible, but I always felt kind of lonely when he had gone back home. Mum took me to France after that almost disaster at Halloween, we lived there till I started at Hogwarts. It was great to have so many friends around.'' She smiled at him, relaxing more and more.

''Where did you go when you left here after your first-year?''

''We stayed in Scotland and France, Mum didn't want to be separated from Dad so much, but living in France is so much easier and carefree.'' He pointed to a secluded spot underneath a big beech tree. ''I thought a picnic would be nice.''

''Yeah, sounds great.'' A quick swish of his wand and a thick blanket covered the patch of grass at the bottom of the tree. They sat on the ground and out of nowhere a basket appeared. Ginny raised her eyebrow and Harry answered sheepishly.

''The house-elves volunteered?'' He looked a bit nervous, till she caved in and started laughing.

''You are mean, you know that, don't you?'' He grumbled, as he opened the basket. She calmed down a bit, with a chuckle escaping when he nipped moodily on a grape.

''Sorry, but you looked so cute.''

''Cute? I'm not cute.''

''Oh, yes you were.'' She really enjoyed this playful mood and relaxed more with every minute, knowing the delicate way her brothers reacted at being called cute, she just had to tease him. ''Reminded me a bit of Rosie.'' His eyes shot up and he glared.

''That was below the belt, I'll have to extract revenge now.'' She squeaked when he shot a cherry at her, she managed to duck the first, but the second followed immediately. Her hand came up out of instinct and she caught the flying fruit. She blinked once. ''Hah!'' She threw it back at him, hitting dead centre and he fell back on his back.

''Harry?'' He didn't answer. ''Harry? I'm sorry, but you started and I just...Harry, can you please get up again?'' She leaned over him, his eyes were closed and he had a small red dot on his forehead, where the cherry had hit him. His eyes opened and the next second he had flipped them over.

''You better hope it doesn't scar, that would ruin my cuteness. Just imagine how it would look, with a scar right on your forehead.''

''And what shall I do, if it does?'' He tilted his head, forehead crinkling in thought.

''Well it would only be fair, if I get compensated. I guess you will be enough.'' He nodded for emphasis.

''Me?''

''Yes, I get to call you mine.''

''What does that entail?''

''Of course it entails the usual, holding hands, endearments, kissing every time I want to.'' He licked his lips and winked. ''Practically all the things that make singles hate every couple on this planet.'' She laughed again and wiped the little cherry-mark away.

''I don't think it will leave a mark, so what now?'' He sighed.

''I'm afraid, I still want you to be mine. I really want this.'' His tone was serious and his verdant eyes held her brown ones without blinking.

''I want this too.'' Her voice was quiet, but he had no problem hearing every word, the last inch between them vanished. She could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her sinfully.

He sat up again and pulled her close, one arm encircling her waist.

''Ever thought about being a chaser one day? Your catch was great and let's not talk about your aim.'' She hummed and took the butterbeer he offered her. ''I always wanted to be on the school team, but that's not possible anymore, so...'' She shrugged her shoulder's.

''You can still go professional, it would take a hell of a lot of work, but it worked before, not every single Quidditch player was at Hogwarts.''

''You forgetting Gwen.''

''Please, like I could ever forget my little princess. I'm pretty sure she would be the proudest of all.''

''Maybe, but I study for my NEWT's, I want to prove that I'm more than just the girl, who was stupid enough to get knocked up.''

''Not that I want to stop you, but you know that your family and friends never think like that, right?'' His other arm completed the embrace now and he pressed a soft kiss below her ear, making her shiver slightly.

''Yes, I know.'' She turned her head and kissed him, taking confidence from his gentle ministrations. ''I like it when you kiss me.'' He breathed, before nipping her lower lip.

''Tell me more about you, it feels like I talk most of the time.''

''Anything you want to know?'' She looked through the picnic basket and took two sandwiches out.

''Mmh, your favourite hex?''

''Why?''

''So I can learn the counter-spell, in case I get on your bad side.'' He smiled roguishly.

''Is that so? I'm afraid it stays a secret then.'' She took a bite.

''I feared you would say that. What a shame.'' He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	23. in Love

Daddy's Little Princess

...in Love

''So, my brother is your friend.'' She stated.

''Yep, but I would say best friend.'' He took a sip.

''I thought that would be Neville.'' They knew each other the longest, didn't they?

''No, Neville and I are more like brothers.'' She nodded, it made sense.

''What about you? Ever craved a sister? I mean you definitely have enough brothers.'' She laughed heartily.

''I have wonderful sister-in-laws nowadays, they are awesome.'' She smiled, thinking about this morning. They had saved her life, without them she would have cancelled the date.

''That's good to know, let's talk about Gwen, why did you name her Gwen Angel?''

She drained her Butterbeer and ate the last of her sandwich, before she answered.

''Well Angel, pretty obvious isn't it, she is my angel and always will be and Gwen for my two favourite Quidditch players, maybe fourteen-year-olds shouldn't be allowed to name children.''

He smiled at her feeble joke. ''Gwenog Jones and Gwendolyn Morgan?'' She nodded surprised.

''If it helps, I like the name.'' He winked and emptied his own drink.

After they had ate their sandwiches Harry layed down on his back and motioned Ginny over to join him.

''You mentioned something about Halloween.'' Ginny said out of the blue, she was lying with her head on his chest, letting the sun warm her skin.

''Yes, I did.'' His hand began playing with hers.

''Not many people know that Voldemort was or rather still is after my family. It was a week after my parents went into hiding, when we were betrayed by a friend.

Sirius was getting second thoughts about his plan, no one had checked for the Imperius Curse or Polyjuice Potion before using the Fidelius Charm. Pettigrew was our secret keeper and Sirius had thought it was the best ruse to use him, instead of the very obvious choice. He rushed back to our house and we escaped by a mere minute. If he hadn't shown up that night or if he had checked on Pettigrew first, we wouldn't be here now.'' He took a deep breath.

''Voldemort himself attacked that night, no mindless minion. I was told that he was walking through the front door, when my family slipped out the back and apparated.''

Although it was rather warm outside, she felt cold, the picture in her head was just too dreadful. A world without Harry? She closed her eyes, trying to see something else, something happy. A sigh escaped her, turning around she studied his face. His raven locks were fluttering a little in the soft breeze that came from the lake. Dark, long lashes lying against his tanned skin, but her eyes travelled over his high cheekbones to his full lips.

He had a little scar on the outside of his upper lip, just a small line that was lighter than the rest. She tucked a lock behind his ear and watched how his eyes slowly opened, looking back at her with emotion swirling in the green orbs. She was puzzled at that, she had seen the look before, but why was it directed at her? His lips curled up into a soft smile, such a small gesture that made his look more intense.

She breathed in and out, before saying what she had to.

''I'm not alone, Gwen and I, we are a package deal.'' He sat up slowly, his face a mere inch in front of her, his fingertips stroking over her arm.

''I know that, but it doesn't change my feelings. I know that I have to share you with the little one. I know that we can't leave the country for a spontaneous weekend trip without getting a babysitter first. I'm fully prepared for temper tantrums and tears.'' His eyes showed the truth and she let out a breath.

She hadn't even realised the frantic beating of her heart, but the happiness that was floating through her now was exhilarating. How could he do this to her and in such a short amount of time? When she looked back at him, she had the same look on her face that he had given her just a moment before.

She pressed her lips to his and he responded eagerly. He tasted faintly like Butterbeer, but the rest was all him. His lips were warm and soft, he broke the kiss first, but her disappointment was cut short when his lips started a little trail of butterfly kisses on her throat.

She gasped softly, he was sucking on her pulse point and it felt deliciously good.

''When do you have to go back?'' He asked, his lips still busy with her neck.

''There is no time frame, Ron and Hermione never said anything.'' She gasped again. ''And I didn't ask.'' She followed his gentle push and layed on her back.

''Sounds good. Really good.'' His lips were on hers again. She opened her mouth, needing to taste him again. Her hand tangled in his hair, enjoying the soft feeling as it flowed through her fingers.

Time lost meaning when she was with him, it could have been minutes later or hours when they finally stopped.

His eyes were dilated, his lips red and swollen and his hair was in absolute disarray. She wondered how she looked. After a last quick peck, he packed away their things into the basket and vanished the blanket. He took her hand and pulled her close, so he could wrap his arm around her and she just copied the movement.

They walked slowly back up to the castle, there really was no hurry at all and Ginny had no desire to leave his company. He made her feel safe, a feeling she craved deeply even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	24. Content

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Content<p>

He held the door open for her and she walked into her family quarters. Ron and Hermione were quite busy with each other on the couch. She saw Harry smirk and creep closer, he put his finger to his lips and she nodded. He reached the sofa and jumped over it, landing right next to Ron, who gave an embarrassed squeak and Hermione tried frantically to readjust her clothes.

''Hey, what's up, mate?'' He asked with pure innocence. Ron looked back at him and clearly feared for his insanity.

''Nothing, I mean we were just, ohm,...''

''Talking. We were talking about the newest article in- oh, look at the time. I really need to be going.'' With that she jumped up and raced out of the room. Ginny caught Harry's eyes and the both of them collapsed in a fit of giggles and chuckles.

''Well, she can be quick if she wants to be.'' Ginny teased and sat next to Ron, who glared at her.

''You are one to talk.'' He snapped.

''I have no idea what you are talking about, dear brother.'' Ron snorted. ''Yeah, right. Try looking in a mirror, Gin-Gin.''

''Don't call me that.'' She hissed at hearing the dreaded childhood nickname.

''Aww, why not? Don't you like it, Gin-Gin?'' He stood up and walked over to his room.

''Hey, wait, where is my daughter?'' She called after him.

''She is with Rose.'' Was the answer as the door clicked shut behind him.

''Okay.'' She said slowly and looked towards Harry, who studied her closely.

''Maybe Ron had a point about the mirror, not that I don't like the I-just-have-been-ravished-look, but I know my family and their love for teasing.''

Half an hour later they reached the Potter quarters. But Harry's family wasn't alone in their rooms. Ginny saw Lord Malfoy sit on the couch next to a blonde woman who reminded her a bit of Sirius. Her eyes locked on the young blonde man standing near the fireplace. He was as nearly as tall as Harry, only half an inch separating them. His frame was slighter built than her boyfriend's, but nonetheless trained like a swimmer rather than a boxer, you could easily tell that he was muscled in all the right places. His hair was cut short and only just covered his ears, it fell loosely around his face without hiding his aristocratic features. His face mirrored his fathers but you could see the small input from his mothers side, when you concentrated on his lips and his high cheekbones.

''Hello, Ginny, you found us then, Gwen is playing with Rose in her room, they are happily planning their sleepover, did you come to say goodnight?'' Lily asked after giving a her a welcoming hug.

''No, I planned on taking her home with me actually, my brother didn't mention a sleepover.''

''Oh, but I'm sure we told him and Hermione, well maybe he forgot about it.'' Yeah, or it was on purpose, little git that he is.

''I'm just saying a quick hello and be off again.'' She made to move in the direction of the playroom and unintentionally put Lily's focus on her clasped hands.

''No need to hurry, you can stay for dinner. It will be served in twenty minutes.''

''Maybe I shouldn't stay, I don't want to intrude.'' Her eyes travelled over the assembled people.

''The more the merrier. I consider you family, my dear, that means you stay, that's my last word on that. Harry, send a patronus to Molly.'' Lily went back into the kitchen and Harry carried out his assigned task.

''Just give up, Ginny. Nobody stands a chance against Lily.'' Tonks told her and handed her a drink. ''Right, love?'' She turned towards her husband.

''Yes, dear.'' He answered and made the other two married men in the room chuckle, because of the bored way he intoned the two words.

''Have you met everyone already?''

''No, no I haven't.'' Thinking about the blonde woman and her son.

''Let me give you the tour then. Handsome over there is my husband Remus Lupin, so hands off, ginger.'' Ginny gaped at her. ''I would never, ever do that.''

''Why not? Are you telling me he isn't desirable?''

''No, that wasn't what I meant, I meant I love- like Harry and we-we...'' She looked helplessly at Harry, her face burning hot. Harry complied with her need for comfort and wrapped his arms around her. ''Tonks was only joking. She knows you're mine.'' He kissed her blood-flooded cheek.

She looked back at the pink-haired witch and saw the teasing smile.

''That wasn't fair, you know.'' She got a laugh as answer.

''Yes, I know. So continuing the idiot over there is my cousin Sirius Black, he is still on the market, if you're interested.'' She winked at Ginny, but now she was prepared (and still in the secure arms of her man). ''Thanks, but I don't like beards.'' She said dryly and Tonks chuckled.

''Told you, mutt.'' A deep voice said from behind her.

''Shut it, Snivellus, what do you know about what ladies like and what not.'' Black said to the dark-haired man. ''Miss Weasley, nice to see you again.''

''Thank you, Professor Snape, it's good to be back again, even if the reasons aren't.''

''Indeed.'' He replied and went to greet the blonde family.

''Well, you obviously know him, the ones on the couch are Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. My aunt and uncle.'' The couple on the couch nodded at her and she saw their son move closer.

He stopped in front of the three. ''Save the best for last, dear cousin. You know how to stroke someone's ego. Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you.'' He shook her hand, his grip was strong, without being hurtful, the skin smooth and warm to the touch. Being so close she could see molten mercury eyes study her, just as she was studying him.

''Dinner's ready, come on settle down.'' Lily's voice called from the kitchen.

Someone had added a big oval table to the usual furniture of the living room, it was covered with a white tablecloth and layed with golden tableware.

''Next to me Ginny, if you don't mind. The girls already ate an hour ago, they are vanishing their sweets right now.'' She nodded with a smile on her face and settled down.

Once starters was served and they had clinked glasses conversations started all around the table.

Harry, Draco and Tonks discussed some changes in the requirements for the Auror Training Program, James, Sirius and Lucius were on the other side of the table so Ginny caught only snippets of the conversation, but she was pretty sure she heard the name Dumbledore. Remus and Snape talked about Wolfsbane, and she was drawn into the talk between Lily and Lady Malfoy.

''Lily told me all about that attack on your daughter, you must have been terrified.'' The blonde woman told her.

''Yes, I was, I couldn't believe he would actually do something like this.''

''You shouldn't expect better from people like him.''

''What do you mean?''

Lady Malfoy took a sip from her champagne. ''I mean those uneducated half-bloods and Muggle-borns. They have no manners nor etiquette. I had the misfortune to meet Mr. Corner Sr., I can't say that I appreciated it. It is no wonder his son is equally repulsive.''

She didn't know what to say to that, it sounded so prejudiced.

''I have to agree with that, I don't believe that children are born with a dark soul, the parents have the biggest role in that. It is our job to raise our children with moral and self-confidence. So they know how to act accordingly and make the right choices.'' Lily agreed.

''That boy is already in a ministry holding cell and even the minister himself couldn't stop a trial. The laws are clear on child abuse.'' Lord Malfoy said from down the table.

''Yes, you don't have to worry about him anymore, he'll get his punishment.'' Lily squeezed her hand. Ginny smiled thankfully at them.

They shared two more courses and the conversation flowed easily, from simple Quidditch news to politics and back.

The Malfoys left first and Ginny grabbed the opportunity to invite the remaining ones to the upcoming birthday party.

''I don't really know when or what my brothers have planned, but I would like it if you would come.'' She felt utterly stupid saying that, maybe she should have waited to invite them, till she had actual facts to give out.

''Of course we will come, it is so nice of you to invite us.'' Lily answered for her family.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	25. Celebration

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Celebration<p>

July 6th

After checking up on her family and making sure that everything was ready, Ginny went back into her room to wake little Gwen. She sat down on the bed and stroked slowly through the wild red hair.

''Wake up, honey.'' She stroked the few astray curls from her forehead and kissed her daughter on the cheek. She grumbled and her eyes fluttered slightly, but stayed close.

''It's your big day, Gwen. Presents and cake and a party.'' Gwen grumbled again and tried to snuggle under the duvet. ''Mmh, maybe I should tell your guests that you don't want to celebrate.'' Ginny mused out loud. ''I go and tell Harry that the party is cancelled.'' She didn't have time to move one inch, before her wrist was caught in two small but very strong hands. Big pleading eyes were staring at her and Gwen crawled onto her lap, shaking her head all the time.

''Morning and Happy Birthday.'' Ginny squeezed her tight and kissed her head. After a little fresh-up in the bathroom her fiery daughter was finally completely awake and bounced into the kitchen. The whole family was gathered and sang loud and totally off key the birthday song. The breakfast was filling up most of the morning and consisted of every thinkable variation of pancakes.

Of course that led to the disaster that only a two-year-old on sugar rush can accomplish. Half of them were busy cleaning up, while the others tried to power her out so she would take her afternoon nap.

Her brothers had scheduled the party for 3pm, everyone was already there and it was Ginny's task to get Gwen ready.

So once again she had to wake her up. Gently, of course or it would end in frustration and headaches (for her).

''Gwen, you need to dress. Do you want to be late for your own birthday party?''

''No, let's go.'' She held on tight to Gwen. ''You can't go like this. Everything is rumbled.'' When she had finally fallen asleep one hour ago nobody had dared to undress her in fear of waking her up again. Gwen crossed her arms and sulked. Ginny was closing her eyes in frustration and rubbed her temples. ''Come on, we'll make it quick, just put on this new dress from Auntie Fleur and you'll look like a princess.'' It seemed she had found the key word. Gwen at least bothered to look at the new clothes and nodded slowly.

''Good. Now arms up.''

Ten minutes later the two walked out onto the grounds and after taking a little short cut rounded a corner and once again a loud chorus was heard for the birthday girl. Not that Gwen was interested. She caught sight off black shaggy hair and let go of her mother's hand with a loud shrill 'Hawwy'.

She ran to him and hugged his legs, after waiting a few seconds to be picked up she looked at the person and jumped back when she realised her mistake.

Unfortunately she had mixed him up with James. Looking around she scanned the crowd for the right one and practically flew into his open arms and he twirled her around.

''Hey my little princess, I wish you a happy happy birthday.''

''Thank you.'' She mumbled into his neck and snuggled closer, ignoring everyone else. ''He looks like you.'' She sulked.

''What? No, darling, Harry looks like me.'' James insisted, while Sirius sniggered.

Gwen was persistent. ''No, you look like my Daddy Hawwy.'' James was left speechless and only shook his head at the smiling pair.

Harry kissed her cheek and put her back down.

''What do you want to have first? Your presents or the giant cake?'' He asked and held one hand out to Ginny who took it with a small smile. ''Cake! Cake! Cake!'' Gwen called loudly and skipped over to the brightly decorated table. ''You look a bit tired.'' Harry said and closed the little gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

''She was a little menace today.'' Ginny admitted quietly, so that only he would hear it. He gave a short nod and they made their way over to the table. Percy had helped Gwen into the seat and Molly put the cake closer, so she was able to reach it.

''So, little one...''

''...now you need to...''

''...make a wish and...''

''...blow out all candles.''

The twins stood on either side of her and pointed at the two pink candles.

Gwen nodded seriously and took a big breath. Blowing as powerful as she could she managed the task and smiled proudly at all the people around her.

Molly stroked her hair back in place and began handing out the slices.

Ginny was happily sipping her cup of coffee, eyes closed in an attempt to find two minutes of peace. She imagined herself on a warm sunny beach, where an rude insect was poking her thigh persistently. Huh? She opened her eyes, against better judgement and saw Harry smirking at her. ''I hope I didn't interrupt some nice fantasy, but you might be needed over there.'' He pointed over his shoulder and what she saw was making her jaw drop open.

Apparently Gwen was the first to finish her piece and must have slipped out of her chair, when nobody was paying attention and sneaked to the pile of presents. Her red hair poked out like a flame. Ginny sighed and stood up to collect her little devil.

Bending over the first small pile she grabbed Gwen under her arms and lifted her up. She shrieked in surprise, before blushing at being caught.

''Sowwy?'' Ginny raised an eyebrow at the question and walked back to her seat. Gwen tried every thing, but nothing worked, she had to wait till everyone was done and that meant everyone. Even Ron, who didn't bother to hide his smile when reaching for number five. Gwen grumbled loudly, but was ignored.

Unwrapping the presents only took a quarter of the time that was needed for wrapping them in the first place, but it was worth it to see the fun she had. Every toy or dress or plushie was awarded with a happy squeal, a loud thanks and big hug for the giver.

After Ginny had cleaned up the now useless wrapping paper she sat next to Harry.

''You really shouldn't have spend that much on her.'' She told him.

''Don't worry about it.''

''How can you be so careless? She is only two, she is going to loose the necklace within a week and than all of that money will be for nothing.'' She exclaimed in a angry hiss.

''No, she won't, there are all kind of spells on it, the most important one is the fact that it is an portkey. If she ever gets lost again, we will be able to get her back immediately.''

''Really? How?'' She couldn't believe that.

''You just use the counter-part.'' His arms closed around her neck, his fingertips were sliding delightfully over her skin. He pulled back and she felt cool metal settle on her neck. The chains were the same pure silver but the pendant was different. Gwen had a small angel whilst she had a medallion with delicate ornaments.

''I took the liberty and put a photo of you and Gwen inside. Just say ''Angelus domum'' and you'll get her back.'' She didn't know what to say, so she merely leaned over and kissed him, not caring in the slightest who could watch.

The nice snuggling was interrupted by a squealing Gwen. The fireworks had startled her and she scrambled onto Harry's lap for shelter.

''It's not going to harm you, just pretty colours and sparkles.'' She tried to convince her, but Gwen shook her head.

''It's already pass your bedtime, honey.''

Her brothers really had made this day a wonderful fun experience for her daughter, it felt like she was smiling all day long, always laughing and giggling. It was slowly turning dark around them and Rose had already succumbed to sleep and had been carried inside half an hour ago by Lily.

''Me not sleepy.'' She mumbled and hid her yawn in Harry's chest.

''Of course your not. Mummy's just being silly.'' He winked at her and began stroking Gwen's hair. She was still clutching the white unicorn plushie she had given her.

Her little girl was mumbling nonsense and fell asleep five minutes later.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	26. Lesson

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Lesson<p>

July 7th

Ginny was rummaging through her closet to find some clothes that could work as training outfit for today's first defense lesson with Harry. He had asked her yesterday on the trip back to the castle if she wanted to learn some basics to get more control if a fight should arise. She could not and would not say no to some alone time with him. A flash of red caught her attention and she unearthed a faded Harpy's shirt, a bit more digging brought an old grey leggings to light.

She tried both on and took a look at herself in the mirror. The shirt was pretty tight on her and she knew without a doubt that a week prior she would have changed clothes before letting anyone see her like that, but not today, she simply put a jacket over it and made her way out of her room.

Gwen was playing with two of her new dolls near the couch and looked up at her, when she heard her coming closer. "We go now?"

Ginny nodded and was rewarded with a blinding smile, Gwen jumped up from the floor and hurried to the door.

"Hey, not so fast, little lady, tidy up your toys first." Gwen grumbled at her, but followed the order quickly.

Five minutes later the two were on their way to the Potters.

"I want to knock." Gwen stated self-confidently.

"Be my guest." She got a very puzzled look in return. "But I'm your daughter."

"Of course, sorry honey, it's just a figure of speech."

"What?" Ginny sighed. "Just knock, okay?" Gwen jumped and ran to the door and began to knock and didn't stop. Ginny grabbed her hand at the same time that the door opened and revealed a smiling Harry.

"Missed me much?"

"YES!" Gwen yanked her small hand free and jumped in Harry's open arms. He kissed her forehead and after settling her on his hip, reached with his free hand for Ginny's waist and pulled her in for a small and innocent welcome kiss.

"You have perfect timing, Mum just started with the cookies." The three made their way to the kitchen and found Lily measuring ingredients, while Rose was elbow deep in half-ready dough.

"Hi." Lily put the flour down and walked over to greet Ginny with a gentle half-hug. "I can watch Gwen till four p.m., I hope that is enough time for you to _train_." She said with a smile.

"Perfect, right?" Ginny turned her head slightly to look at Harry. He smiled his little mischievous smile and nodded. Lilly lifted Gwen onto a kitchen stool and gave her the rolling pin.

"Rose has the dough almost finished, you only have to wait a minute or two, okay sweetie?"

"Okay." Gwen smiled at the Potter girls and reached with her hand out to get her hair out of her face. "That won't do, we don't want any hairs in the cookies now, do we? You need a braid." Lily said and conjured a hairband. "Why are you still here, I thought you had plans?"

"Yeah, your right, see you later, Mum."

"Bye, be good for , okay Gwen?"

"Yes, Mummy."

Harry took her hand and they made their way out of the quarters.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure if you heard about it, it's called the Room of Requirements, it will work the best for what we need." He answered with a smile.

About fifteen minutes later Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor and let go of her hand. She frowned at that and watched as he walked five feet away from her, before turning around and walking the same way back to her. She reached her hand out to him, but he just turned on his heel and walked away, again. What the fuck?

"Harry? What are you doing?" Once again he made a u-turn and had the guts to ignore her question.

She grumbled in annoyance and was about to ask again, when out of the blue a door appeared.

"Ta da!"

She looked from him to the door and back. "How did you do that?"

"You have to walk back and forth three times and think about what you need and Hogwarts very own magic will give it to you." He opened the door and lead her inside. "Welcome to the Room of Requirements."

It was certainly impressive, a big open space that reminded her of the Great Hall. On the left side were two doors and on the right were a few mattresses and a hovering ugly dummy. All in all not that much.

"What do you think?" He asked. She slowly turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "What exercise have you planned that includes these?" She pointed over her shoulder at the five or six stacked mattresses. He smiled innocently and answered without an ounce of shame.

"You know, the usual, wrestling, hand-to-hand combat or maybe if you give it your all, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of giving you a little massage later. Just to relieve your muscles, of course."

"Of course. What is behind the doors?"

"Just a changing room and a shower."

"Yeah, well I didn't bring any clothes, so that defeats the purpose of the shower, doesn't it?"

"It's the Room of Requirements, just think about what you want to wear later and the room will give it to you." She nodded, but didn't really believe him yet.

"Well, let's start, shall we, I would like for you to give it a try with a dummy first, so I can see where you stand, okay?" He walked to the far wall, where a bench was situated. He took his new leather jacket off and she copied his movement. She took her wand out and turned to face him, his eyes were fixed on her legs and slowly travelled upwards, she couldn't help but smile when he lingered a second or two longer on her chest than he did with the rest. Finally he came to a stop at her eyes and she had a very hard time not to blush Weasley red.

He cleared his throat and indicated to the other side of the room. "Time for a slumber, I mean struggle." He cleared his throat again. "Just go over to the dummy and start, okay?" He was avoiding her eyes, something that made her smile. She walked in the middle of the room and after straightening non-existant creases in her outfit, which made him inhale a little bit louder than usual, she raised her wand.

"One, two, three." He counted and the dummy sprang into action.

Ten minutes later she was breathing hard and wanted nothing more than to stop. She wasn't enjoying this one bit, the dummy didn't know fatigue and as her concentration slipped, he attacked again and she was out for the count. She felt herself fall back and tried to ready herself for the impact on the hard floor.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	27. One on One

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>One on One<p>

She landed with closed eyes, her landing made a soft sound and she slowly flexed her fingers and felt something smooth under her fingertips. Where did that come from? She couldn't remember wishing for it.

"Are you okay?" Harry's voice asked from her left side and she opened her eyes to see him kneeling next to her on the mattress that had obviously cushioned her fall.

"I'm fine, pretty comfy." He smiled and layed down next to her. "I just thought I was better than this." She looked at him, despite the frustrated feeling that was welling up inside of her.

"Don't sell yourself short, that was pretty decent, especially since you were home-schooled without experts." He hesitated a second before speaking again. "I didn't really expect you to last more than five minutes, sorry." She had the impression that he was a tiny bit embarrassed saying that out loud.

"We should continue, we only have an hour left." He stood up and extended his hand to help her up. She took it and was pulled up into a quick kiss. Once she had stepped down from the mattress it flew back to the others.

She watched as Harry walked back to the little bench. His back was turned to her and he grabbed the hem of his dark shirt and pulled it over his head. A little gasp escaped her before she could stifle the sound with her hand. He didn't seem to notice as he reached forward to get a black muscle shirt. Her hand suspended in mid-air about an inch from his skin. When had she walked closer? Did she do that or was that part of this crazy room? Her fingertips were drifting closer to the pink skin. His back was healed, but the skin looked tender and new.

She made contact, just a feather light stroke, nothing more, just to be sure that he was okay. Her second hand joined the first and she let them travel down from his shoulder to the small of his back. He turned around, but her hands stayed on his warm skin, so they ran around his side and over his abs. His verdant green eyes were staring down at her, not once blinking.

She stood up on her toes and he leaned down to meet her halfway. Her hands roamed over his chest and around his neck. She would never, ever get tired of his kisses. His hands were holding her close but he kept them eerily still, just on her back, never straying an inch.

He pulled away soon and put a little distance between them.

"We should really start the training now." His voice sounded deeper than just a minute ago.

He pulled the shirt over his head and went to middle of the room. He raised his wand and through a curse at Ginny. She ducked at the last second.

"Hey, I wasn't ready yet." He through another curse. "That is not going to stop them. They love chances like that. So you better get ready fast." Not once did he stop attacking. She finally snapped out of it and fired back. Back and forth the curses went till Ginny tripped and her jinx went of-course and got past Harry's shield. She sat on the floor and enjoyed the sight of Harry rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically. After awhile she lifted the jinx out of pure sympathy for her boyfriend.

He took in deep breaths to calm down, so she walked over and looked down at him.

"Well played, Ginny. Congratulations." He got up and dusted himself off. There was no need to tell him that she tripped, right?

"How did you talk to me and could attack at the same time?" She asked instead.

"First you have to really learn to master non-verbal spells."

"I can do that."

"Yes, when you concentrate, but you lost that concentration after the first few spells, after that you said everything out loud."

"Did I?" She didn't notice doing that.

"So that is exactly what we are going to work on, I don't want to give our enemy that advantage over you. We should work on your defence stance, too. It's to open for my taste."

He walked behind her, his front was to her back and he closed his hands over her own, making the fingers close more tightly around her wand. "Never let go of your wand."

"I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Say it."

"I will never let go of my wand."

He raised her wandarm higher in front of her and turned her body more to the side.

"Bend your knees a little, good. Don't lower your arm unless your opponent is without an ounce of doubt unable to fight back. Say it." She looked at him and saw he ment business. "I won't lower my arm unless he can't fight back."

"I mean it, Ginny, either he is bound or dead, don't assume he is unconscious, that mistake could be your last." She inhaled sharply. "I'm not a murderer." His eyes showed his uneasiness. "I know that. We're finished for today." He let go of her and walked back to the bench.

"I for one need a shower, what about you?"

She was sweaty and the clothes were clinging to her skin, but having a shower in this room didn't sound good at all. Who knows what could happen, if their thoughts strayed. He was scanning her face and could more than likely see her indecision. "Or we walk back and use the bathroom in our quarters."

"Yeah, sounds good, let's do that." She smiled relieved. They pulled on their jackets and left the room, Ginny looked over the shoulder and watched the door slowly disappear. "How did you find that room?"

"Purely by accident, Ron and myself were running from Filch, unfortunately McGonagall was coming from the other side, so we were stuck, desperately wishing for a place to hide and the door appeared and we didn't wait another second."

"Why were you running?"

"Mmh? Oh, look were here already, after you my dear." He held the door open and she walked through. "Come on, Harry, answer me."

"If you don't mind me being rude, I'll take the first shower." With that he left her standing in the middle of the room. "Hey, get back here."

Lily poked her head around the kitchen door. "You're back, wonderful. Where is Harry?"

"He's taking a shower."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, please." She walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, just as Lily handed her an ice-cold butterbeer. "Thank you." She took a large gulp, that felt like heaven.

"How was Gwen? Did she behave for you?"

Lily smiled at her and put some dishes away.

"She was an angel, nothing to worry about. What about you two? Harry didn't want to tell me, what he had planned."

"Just basics, I guess, he wasn't happy with my defence, but he said I was better than expected."

"If you want I could help you, Harry doesn't always have this much free time, I'm afraid. I can show you a few spells or charms, just to make sure you are protected, you know, we don't want any accidents to happen, right?" Ginny looked at her, trying desperately to find her words. There was no way that Lily was talking about fights or battles.

"Right." She finally squeaked and took another sip of her butterbeer to get her voice back to normal.

"Hey, the shower is free now." Harry stood in the door. Now that was a welcome way out. Ginny jumped from her seat and made her way out of the kitchen. "Everything alright?" He looked at her concerned. "I'm fine." She gave him a strained smile and he sighed. "Okay, I asked Wilson to bring you a few of your clothes, they are in the bathroom."

"Thank you." She gave him a little kiss on the lips and went to get her shower, just before she closed the door behind her, she could hear him asking his mother what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	28. Deal

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Deal<p>

Twenty minutes later Ginny was showered and stood wrapped in a fluffy towel in the bathroom. The houseelf surely had done his job, it looked like he had brought half of everything she owned.

She picked a dark-blue knee-length dress and used her wand to quickly dry her hair.

On the way back to Harry, she made a little detour to Rosie's room. Both girls were lying on the floor and enacting some kind of meeting with the bunch of dolls that the smallest Potter owned.

"Hey you two, you need anything?" Ginny asked and was answered with twin smiles and headshakes.

"What's the occasion?" She asked and pointed at the arranged toys.

"It's a dinner party." Rose said.

"Yeah, we have pawty."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen, if you change your mind, okay?"

"'Kay mummy."

"Sure, bye-bye."

Satisfied that the kids were safe and happily playing together without a quarrel, she made her way to the kitchen.

She smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the stove glaring at the pot like it offended him personally. He pulled his wand out and tapped it against it, but nothing happened. He repeated the action and the pot or rather whatever was inside gave off a little hissing sound. Ginny couldn't stop the giggle rising up her throat, Harry raised his head in surprise and looked at her failed attempt at hiding her smiling face behind her hand.

"Are you laughing at me, Ginny?"

"No, never." She choked out.

"I think you do." He walked over at her and picked her up at the waist and set her down on the counter-top. She blinked once in surprise at his speed and slowly registered their new position.

Their heads were on the same height now, barely an inch between their lips, his hands were now resting flat on the surface of the counter she was sitting on and he was standing between her legs, that were dangling of the edge.

"Here I am, slaving away at the stove to cook dinner for us and you have the guts to laugh at me. That my dear, won't do." She suppressed the new giggle, that wanted out. "Slaving away?"

He hummed as answer and leaned in for the kiss that she wanted as much as he did. He tasted deliciously, addictive even. He nipped her lower lip and travelled down her throat, slowly making his way back up to her right ear, nibbling on the earlobe. "Ginny?"

His voice was deep and husky and his hands were driving her crazy. He pulled her closer to the edge, bringing their bodies together. She couldn't stop herself when he stroked over her half exposed upper thigh she squeezed her legs together, trapping him in between. "Gin?"

She moaned. "Yes?"

His hand roamed over her back and his lips went back down, but this time he didn't stop at her neck, his lips wandered ever so slowly over her skin, he reached the beginning of her cleavage. His hand had stealtily made it's way under her dress.

"Would you mind rescuing our dinner?" He kissed the small swell of her breast. "Please?"

"Okay." She breathed. His head rose back up and he gave her a blinding smile. "Perfect." He kissed her lips. "Do you want something to drink, while you cook?" He walked over to the cooling cupboard and looked inside. "Butterbeer? Pumpkin juice? We can have a glass of wine, if you want."

She blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to tell on you, your nearly of age anyway, so do you?" He couln't be real, right?

"You tricked me."

"No, I didn't."

"Of course you did." She jumped down, annoyed with him and herself at the same time.

"You were making me all kind of..." She was waving her hands in the air, searching for the right words. "Hot and bothered?" He offered. "Yes! You can't do that and leave like that."

"Mmh. Your right, that really wasn't nice at all."

He walked over to her. "Let's make a deal. You will cook dinner for us, like you already agreed to anyway and I will make it up to you later tonight." She raised her eyebrow at him. "Tonight?"

She was answered with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, speaking of tonight, what do you think about a little sleepover? I'm pretty sure that Gwen and Rose would simply love it. So would I, just for the record."

"And were exactly would I sleep? What about your parents?"

"Well you see, I kind of volunteered to babysit for them, since Mum watched Gwen for us. They are staying with Sirius in London over the night. There is an early meeting for the Wizengamot tomorrow morning." He licked his lips. "The girls will be asleep in two or three hours, so I thought this was calling for some alone time, just you and me."

"Sounds good, but I ask again, Harry, where do you think I will be sleeping tonight?"

"In my room." He embraced her and leaned down for a soft little meeting of their lips. "In my bed." His lips were hovering over her ear. "In my arms."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	29. Sleepover

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Sleepover<p>

Ginny kneeled in front of the fireplace and hoped with everything she had that her mother would answer the Floo call and not some other member of her family, aka nosy brothers or a overprotective father.

She jumped a little when suddenly a head turned up in the hearth. Fortunately luck was on her side and she took a relieved breath.

"Hey, Mum."

"Hello, Sweetie. Why do you call? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure." She tried to find the words, but she didn't know how to start.

Her mother kept looking at her, her forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Ginny? You look worried and quite pale."

She lowered her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

After a quick peek at her mother she cleared her throat and repeated herself.

"Harry wants Gwen and myself to stay the night." She ended with burning cheeks.

It took her mother only a second to react and it wasn't in any way what she had expected.

She laughed!

A fact that irritated her.

"Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry." Molly calmed herself down and said. "It's just...you had me really worried. Thanks for letting me know that you stay there."

"What? I thought you would..."

"You thought I would say no?" Ginny nodded her head. "Sweetie, you are old enough to decide if you want to stay the night elsewhere. So have fun." Ginny's receding blush came back in full-force. "You know red is a much better colour on you than white." Her mother gave her a grin and vanished.

After that talk the four had sat down to dinner, which was quite lovely. Not like dinner with her own family but still enjoyable. Quieter, that was the biggest difference and smaller, of course.

Harry had made small-talk with the two girls and both grown-ups had nodded and smiled at all the right places and because of that full attention there was no complaining when bed-time was announced.

She had already helped the girls change into nightclothes and tucked them into Rose's bed. After that Harry had sat down on the bed and began reading a story.

Ginny was in Harry's bedroom and waited for him, she played nervously with the comforter on the bed, before getting up again and walking aimlessly through the room.

She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She wore her usual bedclothes, a top and hot pants, she never liked pyjamas. Would he like it? The thought popped up in her head. Before she could even think about changing clothes again, Harry walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Little terrors refused to fall asleep, only one of them is much easier to handle." He smiled at her. "Give me five minutes to get ready." He grabbed some piece of clothing out of his drawer and went into the bathroom. True to his word he returned in less time than she liked. She kept his back to him and heard him walking up behind her and slowly drawing her back against his front. She closed her eyes and cursed softly. He wasn't wearing a shirt, the nerve of that little bastard.

"You're trembling."

"Just nervous, I guess." He kissed her shoulder and made her walk towards the bed. She climbed under the covers and refused to look at him till she was sure she had her normal skin colour back.

The feeling of his naked chest pressed against her had felt entirely to good.

"What can I do to make you comfortable?" He asked with a note of concern.

She slowly turned on her back and looked at his distressed face.

"It's just that I never shared the bed with someone before, well apart from Gwen, but that doesn't really count does it?"

"If it helps I haven't either." She snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"But it is true. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah right. What about Romilda or all the other ones before her?"

"No, never spent the night with anyone and just for the record, there was only one other girlfriend before Romilda, so stop thinking I'm some kind of Casanova, who has a different woman in his bed every night."

She looked at him, there was only truth in his eyes and somehow that admission eased a concern she wasn't even aware of in the first place.

"Kiss me." She told him boldly, before she lost her nerve.

And he did, of course he did.

Things were heating up pretty quick from that point on.

He was lying half on top of her, kissing down her neck while his hand was pushing her top higher and higher.

He stopped kissing her when he ever so slowly reached her breasts. She nodded with a breathless smile and he continued. His lips gave a little smile before he closed them around one nipple.

She gasped his name at the same time as someone was calling his name from the other side of the closed door.

Her eyes flew open and Harry cursed loudly. She yanked her top back in place and watched as Harry tried to rearrange himself with no success. He cursed again into the pillow underneath his head before calling out. "Come in."

The door opened and Ginny could see Rose and Gwen standing there. Her daughter had tears on her face and gave a little hiccup.

She ran towards the bed and climbed up, she snuggled up to her mother and closed her eyes. "She woke up and wanted to see you." Rose said through a yawn. Ginny looked back at her daughter, who was asleep. She eased her down on the pillow.

"Fantastic." She grumbled and looked to her other side to see an equally tortured look on Harry's face.

"Should have expected it." He said with a sigh. "She refused to sleep in Rose room the last time as well."

"Really? No one said anything."

"Rosie, close the door and get in the bed, okay?"

"Yeah." She raced to do as told and got her self comfortable on Gwen's other side.

"It was after midnight, when they woke me up, so I let them sleep in my bed. She isn't used to sleepovers either, is she?" She layed back down and shook her head. "She never had a friend."

"She has one now, that is all that matters." He curled up behind her and sneaked one hand over her hip and stomach to pull her closer. "Sleep now."

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
